Of Love and Death: A Dark Brotherhood Tale
by Of the Shadows
Summary: It's an alternate take on what happens in the Dark Brotherhood quest line in Oblivion. LucienxOC
1. Chapter 1

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

Disclaimer: ... yeah I didn't make Oblivion... but one can dream.

* * *

Karine blew out a long sigh before rolling over onto her side. She was in her bed in the living quarters of the Cheydinhal sanctuary. Being a member of the Dark Brotherhood could be amazingly exhilarating at times. Other times it was just plain frustrating. Right now was one of those frustrating times.

If she had been having trouble with a contract that would have been on thing. That kind of trouble she could roll with and even eventually overcome. Lately she hadn't even really been given any real contracts. She had gotten plenty of silly menial tasks and once or twice in the last couple of months she had gotten a straightforward get in there and kill the person contract, but other than that nothing. And it had been far too long since she had even gotten a simple contract like that.

She had come a long way since she originally joined the Dark Brotherhood too. She had overcome a lot of challenges and dealt with situations that no person should ever have to personally deal with. It had all started simply with her father betraying her and having a contract placed on her head with the Dark Brotherhood. It all ended with her killing him. That isn't to say that the road to killing him had been a smooth path but since then there were few things, if any, Karine had to complain about. Until recently.

Restless, Karine rolled back onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't like thinking about the past, too often it hurt. There were so many things she had wished had gone differently. So many things and decisions she wished she could change. Like sand through her fingers she allowed the thoughts to slip away, if she didn't she would never feel any peace. She focused instead on her immediate senses.

It was cool in the underground sanctuary but surprisingly dry considering the one of the entrances was through a well. Though dim as it was, and dark as some might see it, this was her home. And it always smelled faintly of nightshade.

She heard the door between the atrium of the living quarters open and the slightest sound of footsteps walking in. If Karine had been anywhere else she would have already been on her feet prepared to greet her visitor. Instead she lay completely still, relaxed. If whoever it was wanted anything from her they would come over and bother her.

"Daydreaming sister?" A female Argonian by the name of Ocheeva asked. Karine recognized her voice immediately.

Karine sat up and looked at her sister, the mistress of this sanctuary. Karine smiled at Ocheeva and Ocheeva smiled back. "So it would seem," Karine replied smoothly.

"What about?" Ocheeva asked, she too was an executioner. Her, Karine, and Vicente were the only people at that rank in the sanctuary. Everyone else was either an assassin or lower.

"This and that. Trying my best not to dwell on the darker aspects of my past," Karine said with a shrug.

Karine was an Imperial and attractive in her own way. She had long, straight, black hair and the most peculiar eyes. Her irises were the lightest grey color, almost more like an iridescent white. They were luminescent, her very unique feature.

Slowly, Karine got up out of her bed. She looked Ocheeva over. "So, what other pointless tasks have been assigned to me this time? Though I may just be overstepping myself, you probably don't have anything for me right now…"

Ocheeva smiled apologetically. "I have nothing for you to do at this moment… I am sorry about the tasks you have been given lately. I know you could do more than you have been."

Karine shook her head slowly and waved a dismissive hand, "It's not your fault. Maybe I'll have a chat with my dear Big Brother though I suppose this is all beside the point. Did you need something? It's unusual for you to stop and chat just for the sake of being social."

"I just wanted to check on you, make sure that you were doing well. I know that you have been less than pleased with the work assigned to you as of late."

Karine laughed softly at this. "Oh I have been just fine," she assured Ocheeva as they both walked out of the living quarters and into the atrium.

It was coincidence. As Ocheeva and Karine were walking out into the atrium Lucien Lachance dropped into the sanctuary through the well entrance. Karine watched him carefully. He was older, robed in black with his hood up. When he put his hood down, behind the dark façade and chillingly alluring voice was a surprisingly attractive man whose long dark hair was always pulled neatly back in a loose pony tail.

"Ah Ocheeva, just the person I needed," Lucien said. His eyes had swept over Karine before they settled on Ocheeva.

"Speaker!" Ocheeva sounded pleasantly surprised. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Lucien looked very pleased which was unusual, "We will soon have a new sister. You need to be prepared to outfit her when she arrives."

"Of course," Ocheeva replied smoothly.

Without another word over even a passing acknowledgment Lucien went to leave via the abandoned house entrance. Karine fell into step behind him, following him out of the crimson door. "Do you need something?" Lucien asked stopping just inside of the basement of the abandoned house. He sounded distant; he had been like that a lot lately.

The door shut with a resounding thud. Karine had stopped just outside the door and leaned back against it now. Even in the darkness of the basement it was obvious she was stung by Lucien's chilly behavior toward her. It seemed suddenly colder in the basement to Karine. "Did I do something to make you mad Big Brother?" Karine asked in a quiet voice.

Lucien's whole body froze at this. He turned and looked Karine in the eyes. "What, why would you think I was angry with you?"

Karine scratched the back of her head. "I can't imagine what else it could be… I mean lately all I've been given are menial tasks. I haven't taken a _real _contract in months! Plus every time you are around lately you've been like this with me, really cold… not that I've seen much of you lately as it has been."

Karine's gaze dropped to the dirt floor that existed between the door to the sanctuary and the stone floor of the abandoned house. "It's either that or I did something to anger the Night Mother right?"

A small smile twitched on Lucien's lips now. "What, you aren't going to ask if you've angered Sithis?

Karine's eyes snapped up to Lucien's at this. She was scowling at him. "If Sithis were unhappy with me we both know that I would be well aware of it by now! I'm not that stupid Big Brother!"

"Indeed," Lucien conceded with a small smile, "you would certainly know by now if you had…"

Karine's eyes were locked on her feet now, she was still slumped against the crimson door. "You didn't answer my original question. Are you mad at me?"

Lucien put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. He looked down at the girl rather warily. "I'm not angry with you Kari," Lucien sighed heavily before continuing. "It's just that you're more useful around the sanctuary."

Karine rolled her eyes at this. "Of course… none of this has anything to do with what Raine requested of you, does it? I should have just opted to never give you that damned letter in the first place…"

Lucien thanked the fact that he had Raine as a scapegoat for why he did these kinds of things. The truth was a lot stranger and scarier than that. At least it seemed that way to him. He did not want to admit to the fact that he may very well have been falling for the damned girl. He was already 40 and she was… well, she was quite a bit younger!

"Come on Lucien, I'm a good assassin! Why can't I do my job anymore?"

Lucien felt chest tighten with emotion at this. He sighed again before running a hand through his long dark hair pushing his hood down at the same time. It wasn't a matter of whether she was good at her job. The fact was that sometimes things happened that you couldn't anticipate or prevent. Accidents happen. Since Lucien had been promoted to silencer by Raine half of his job had been protecting and guiding Karine. Spending so much time around the girl was probably what had caused him to become so unusually fond of the girl.

After a prolonged period of silence Lucien groaned. "Fine, I'll make sure you get a contract," he grumbled before quietly adding." Though I'd rather not."

Karine hadn't heard that last part because she was too busy celebrating. "Yay!" she jumped on Lucien hugging him tightly. It was a brief hug and when she let go she stepped back and grinned up at him. "Thank you Lucien."

She practically skipped to the door to the sanctuary. The demonic voice issued from the door its usual question, "What is the color of night?"

"Sanguine of course!" Karine replied cheerfully.

She entered the sanctuary and turned around. Just before the door closed behind her she gave a little wave to Lucien and said, "Buh-bye."

After the door swung shut Lucien sighed heavily. He couldn't help remembering the old Karine. Back when she was constantly angry, self-loathing, and extraordinarily anti-social. The person he had known and the one he saw now were two completely different women. That was probably a good thing though. In fact, he admitted to himself, he rather preferred this version of Karine. The happy one.

Lucien covered his eyes with his right hand looking as if, for a moment, he had a headache. In truth he was just trying to get his suddenly rampant thoughts under control again. An image of pushing Karine up against the wall and kissing her came to his mind drowning out any rational thought he had had before.

Lucien took a few deep breaths, and struggled to gain control. When he felt he had managed this he turned and headed to Fort Farragut. Later that day, back at the sanctuary, a new member of the Brotherhood arrived. Her name was Angelic. Someone who, from the moment she laid eyes on her, caused Karine to feel a certain sense of foreboding.

_This one is promising, _Karine thought. _What does her presence mean for the Brotherhood…?_

* * *

Shadow- I'm going to be rewriting what is up

And hopefully adding more new material.

It's fascinating to see how much my writing style has changed


	2. Chapter 2

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

Disclaimer: I still don't own Oblivion or Lucien Lachance for that matter.

* * *

Karine watched from the far side of the atrium of the sanctuary as Ocheeva greeted the new member of the Dark Brotherhood. Angelic was a young Dunmer, only maybe 20. Karine hated that she couldn't shake the feeling that this girl was going to be important.

"Welcome sister, I am the mistress of this sanctuary Ocheeva. Lucien has already told me all about you. Let this place stand as your new home, a place of comfort and security when the need arises. When you're ready for work go speak with Vicente Valtiere. He handles all assignments for new family members.

"If you have any other questions, do not hesitate in asking anyone. Your fellow members are a good source of information if you need help with a contract. Also before you go, accept this gift for your new family. It is a unique set of armor, lighter than normal leather and black as the void."

Ocheeva handed Angelic the armor, and Angelic accepted it with a noticeable amount of enthusiasm. "This will be perfect," Angelic muttered.

"Now, I've kept you long enough," Ocheeva said as she looked over Angelic fondly. Ocheeva obviously liked Angelic's enthusiasm, "Take your time to settle in, then go to Vicente for your contract."

Karine had moved to one of the pillars in the atrium and was leaning casually against the stone. She kept a wary eye on the newcomer. Ocheeva passed by Karine first with a nod of acknowledgment. Karine smiled slightly as the Dunmer looked around seeming a little lost.

Angelic was slowly wandering in Karine's direction. As Angelic passed by Karine, Karine stopped her in her tracks by merely talking to her. "Hello sister, you look a little lost, perhaps I could lend you my assistance. My name is Karine. I've been around a while so I could probably help you."

Angelic looked Karine up and down before replying curtly, "I doubt I'll require your… assistance."

Karine rolled her eyes before pushing away from the wall and slowly walking a circle around the Dark Elf. She was unabashedly looking the girl over. "Hmm… There is something there but I would still strongly suggest not letting yourself get too cocky. You get cocky, you get careless. I've seen some very talented people die because they overestimated their abilities. Even after you get the hang of the job I would suggest taking care with your contracts. As it has been told to me before, accidents happen."

Karine turned with a frown after she had had her say, intent on leaving the girl alone now. "Hang on a second!" Angelic said hastily. "Could you tell me where I'd find Vicente?"

Karine laughed softly at the girl's question. She pointed down the hall that led to Vicente and Ocheeva's rooms. "Down that hall there. It's all the way at the end, you'll have to go down some stairs. He'll most likely be in his room."

Angelic nodded, "Thank you. I'm sorry I just- don't like depending on people if I can avoid it."

"Trust me when I say I understand the sentiment. That will change I am sure," Karine said with the slightest of smiles. She was suddenly reminded of herself when she had started in the Dark Brotherhood. "You will find, as I have, that here, we truly are family. We work together and rely upon one another, try to think of me as a sort of a big sister, okay?"

"So, a family of killers, how very… strange," Angelic said softly.

Karine patted her on the shoulder as she brushed past the girl, headed to the living quarters.

Angelic's first contract went extraordinarily well. She was supposed to kill the pirate captain Gaston Tussand on his own ship. She managed it without killing any of the other pirates, or even alerting them to her presence.

Karine found that her praise seemed to mean a lot to Angelic which came as a slight surprise to Karine. Karine was forever warning Angelic, "Try not to get attached to anyone around here. You never know what will happen, or who you will have to tread on to get to the top."

"But we're supposed to be a family," Angelic liked to counter.

Karine couldn't help the worried frown she let show when Angelic said this. "This is true, but still… it is your decision I suppose."

Karine was vaguely aware of the traitorous activities that were going on in the Brotherhood; it was why she advised Angelic against getting to close to anyone. There was no telling what was going to happen.

Karine closely watched as Angelic took out her contracts almost easily. Baenlin in Bruma was an easy enough hit, but after him she had to sneak into the Imperial City Prison. When she managed to make it back from the prison without as much as a scratch Karine was absolutely convinced Angelic was going to be important.

After the task of slaying Valen Dreth in the Imperial City Prison, Angelic was given a rather unconventional contract. She was to fake the death of a man named François Mortierre. It had required the man to sacrifice his mother to Sithis, since Sithis demanded a soul in trade for the services of his Dark Brotherhood.

Angelic was to wait until an enforcer arrived to kill Mortierre himself. Then she was to stab Mortierre with a specific dagger. The dagger was coated with a poison that was meant to simulate his death. After that all she had to do was to go to his crypt to wake him with the antidote.

When she arrived in Chorrol she headed straight to Mortierre's home. Karine had followed, curious as to how Angelic was going to get away without killing the enforcer. Outside the house of François Mortierre, not far away at all, Karine waited.

Angelic soon loped out of the house with an Argonian at her heels. When she passed by Karine, Karine stepped out into the path of the Argonian named Hides-his-Heart. Both Karine and the Argonian went down.

Hides-his-Heart sprung to his feet looking around angrily. He stopped his search to glare at Karine for a moment. "Watch where you're going Imperial!" He hissed.

Karine glared right back at him. "Where are you off to so fast Argonian?"

Hides-his-Heart looked around again futilely before sighing. "Nowhere it seems…" He grumbled angrily before stalking away.

_Well he was easy enough to dissuade, _Karine thought, fighting back a laugh. _I would have personally pursued Angelic myself. I certainly hope she can handle it from here._

Karine headed back to the Cheydinhal sanctuary. It was a long journey on foot; by the time she had made it back it was almost 10 p.m. Thus, it was dark out.

As Karine walked up to the well entrance a hand gripped her shoulder almost scaring her out of her own skin. She whipped around defensively, only to find Lucien standing there. It had been so dark, so quiet; she had never even noticed him. A blush had gotten the batter of her; she thanked Sithis that it was so dark out.

"Hey Big Brother," Karine said weakly.

Lucien half shuddered at Karine's pet name for him. He covered the shudder instead with a soft laugh. "Did I frighten you little Kari?"

Karine laughed a little too. "I prefer the term surprised. You surprised me, I don't get scared."

"Right," Lucien said slowly. "I must say though, I am happy to have caught you out here. I have a contract for you."

Karine's eyes lit up at this. It was easy enough for Lucien to see the look on her face, even from the dim light the moon overhead provided. "So, what do I have to do?" Karine asked.

"It's a simple contract really," Lucien replied. "In the Imperial City Talos Plaza lives a man by the name of Claude Arcada. You must kill him, understood?"

Karine blinked innocently up at Lucien. "That's it? No other special requirements?"

"No other requirements," Lucien said softly.

Karine stared at him for a while without saying anything. Lucien turned to leave when he thought they were done speaking. "Are you freaking kidding me?" Karine finally asked quietly.

He turned back to her, "What?"

Karine shook her head then shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just trying to figure all of this out. I mean, how old do you think I am?"

She watched him open his mouth as if to answer a question that should have been rhetorical. It then occurred to her that he actually didn't know. They had known each other for 10 years and he didn't know how old she was. Granted she didn't know his exact age, but she was pretty sure of her approximation he had always avoided answering when the question came up and she had always just left it alone.

"I'm 29! For the love of Sithis Lucien I wasn't being serious when I asked that! It was more meant to make a point. Stop treating me like a damned child! I've been doing this for 10 years; we have _known _each other for 10 years. I can do this without you coddling me. I need you to trust me."

"You're 29…" Lucien muttered to himself.

"You aren't listening to me are you? I don't care what Raine told you to do, you need to treat me like the capable human that I am. All of this crap is seriously upsetting me. I know it's almost impossible for you to tell how mad I get cause you're never around anymore, but you can't really be that dense."

He looked like he was still trying to wrap his head around her age. Karine grunted in disgust, "Oh forget it, I swear sometimes it's like trying to talk to an idiot with you. Good-night Lucien."

"This may come as a surprise to you but I am a busy man I have my duties to Sithis to think about," Lucien said softly. "I know it's hard for you to understand why it is I can't always be around but you're just going to have to get used to it."

"Well this may come as a shock to you Lucien but I have learned to deal with your not being around. What I'm not finding myself capable of dealing with is either not receiving contracts or getting stuck with contracts that are ludicrously simple. What I am incapable of dealing with is being treated like I am incapable of doing my damn job."

"I don't think that you're incapable of doing your job," Lucien started.

"Yeah, really? Well you sure have strange way of showing it," Karine snapped back.

"I don't mean to upset you…"

He couldn't miss the look in her eyes. She looked like she had been betrayed. She looked away from him quickly. "Whatever you say Speaker. I don't want to have to see you, if by some chance I am to receive any new contracts give them to me through Ocheeva like any other lower ranking member."

"Karine!" Lucien called out as she dropped down through the well entrance.

Lucien smacked himself in the forehead. He had handled that poorly. He threw a furtive look at the well and considered going after her for a second. He groaned lightly, he shouldn't. He really did hate himself for upsetting her, even if she didn't believe it.

He slowly turned his back on the sanctuary and headed back to Fort Farragut.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

Disclaimer: -Still don't own Oblivion-

* * *

Karine woke early in the morning; she sighed heavily and threw her arm over her face across her eyes. She didn't want to think about the conversation she had had with Lucien last night. The whole situation was so frustrating. She was mad because she felt like she was getting short changed, but she was just as mad that she had been so short with Lucien. She knew he was only doing what he thought was best. She shouldn't feel so conflicted, she had every right to be pissed with him. Bastard.

Karine tried for a long while to empty her mind and calm down at least a little. The next step was to get up out of bed, but it was warm, and comfortable. Plus it was quiet in the sanctuary which was… unusual. Usually someone was up and about making some sort of noise that kept her from wanting to go back to sleep.

Finally, with a huge sigh, Karine got up. It smelled like fresh Nightshade, it was a slightly sweet, clean smell… again, rather unusual usually the smell was fainter than it was, to the point where she almost didn't notice it. But not unwelcome. _Everyone must be busy, _Karine thought.

She exited to the atrium of the sanctuary. Angelic was just walking to the living quarters. She looked exhausted, she obviously hadn't slept yet. "What happened to you?" Karine asked, she gestured vaguely at the bite marks and random other cuts, scrapes, and bruises that were visible on Angelic and in her armor.

Angelic smiled at this, it was a hard smile, she apparently was not amused. "Turns out Mortierre forgot to mention that his ancestors wouldn't take kindly to his getting up and leaving. They saw it as a desecration of their tomb. So we all had a real friendly chat," she sounded like her nerves were shot.

Karine fought back a giggle at the thought, but couldn't suppress the smile. Angelic looked beside herself. "Seriously sister, it's not funny!"

A soft laugh escaped Karine despite her attempts to thwart it. "Forgive me sister, it's just- the way you decided to phrase it. Well, didn't you know never to chat with the dead? They're notorious for never listening."

After a moment, Angelic smiled too. "I suppose when you think of it in a literal respect…" She trailed off with a yawn. "I've never fought so hard in my life. They were relentless. I haven't slept a wink yet either."

"Well, it's good to see you alive and, more or less, in once piece. I suggest you go rest in the living quarters for now."

Angelic turned as if to enter the living quarters but stopped herself. She turned back to Karine. "I have a question."

Karine raised an eyebrow at this, "Now? Aren't you tired?"

Angelic shrugged at this, "A bit but I have time. Besides who can be sure of when you will get back. You are leaving to perform a contract after all. Am I right?"

"Perceptive as always it seems. Indeed, I was readying to leave for the Imperial City. What is it you wish to know?" Karine asked. She leaned against the pillar she was nearest to. She surveyed Angelic with mild interest.

"Well, I was wondering because it came up once when I was talking to Vicente," Angelic paused and Karine nodded to indicate for the girl to continue. "How exactly were the circumstances different for you when you were recruited into the Dark Brotherhood? Vicente wouldn't tell me, he said I'd have to ask you myself."

Karine smiled at the girl, it was a crooked smile. "Ah, I see. Is it still a point of contention or something? It's hard to explain really. First of all you have to understand that my mother was the Speaker for the Cheydinhal sanctuary before Lucien was. As I'm sure you know, generally you have to murder someone before you are approached by a Speaker."

Angelic nodded to confirm that she was still on the same page as Karine. Karine pushed on after this, "Well… my abilities were confirmed because I had killed a man, it's just that he wasn't exactly innocent."

"What do you mean by innocent?" Angelic asked.

"He had been sent to kill me, by the Brotherhood."

Angelic's head tilted to one side. Karine seemed almost emotionless when she said it. Angelic couldn't help but imagine that she would be pissed if she had been caught in that kind of situation. "And you're mother allowed for them to send an assassin after you?" Angelic asked, incredulously.

This got Karine grinning. "Are you kidding me, it was my mother's Silencer that was sent after me."

Karine laughed at the look on Angelic's face because her mouth had literally dropped open. "You're kidding me, didn't she care at all about you?"

"I don't think it's that she didn't care, it was her job. Besides, my father sent her away out of my life when I was barely a toddler. I'm not sure if she knew what to do. She didn't know me, she might have cared deeply, but for all she knew I was just as bad as my father."

"That's a horrible reason to send your personal assassin after your own child!" Angelic protested.

"Mmm, I don't know. I think it was just an initial test for me. To see what I was capable of. I'm sure she felt a bit relieved when I managed to kill her Silencer. It was why she took the time to find me after the fact. After she found out what I was really like she recruited me for my skill, she was working under the assumption that I would be capable of killing people. Lucky for her I was, and still am quite capable."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, it doesn't bother me to kill people. That was a lucky break for her and for me. Do you honestly think I would have gotten out alive if I decided I didn't like killing people for the Brotherhood? I mean in the state of mind I had been in at the time I wouldn't have said no to anything, and she knew that. There was no telling where that would lead us. If I had managed my goal of killing my father, the man that betrayed me in the first place, then didn't want anything to do with the Brotherhood my mother would have felt terrible. They would have had to kill me."

"Well, the killing you think I get, you don't just leave the Dark Brotherhood. But how are you so sure she would have felt bad if you tried to back out and they killed you?"

This prompted another smile from Karine. "Are you kidding me? Didn't you know that she guilted Lucien into keeping an eye on me after my father killed her?"

"She did… wait _after _your father killed her?"

Karine nodded. "She left a note for Lucien as a kind of, 'in case the worst should happen to her'."

"She must have had quite a bit of influence. So Lucien keeps an eye on you still, huh?"

"From time to time yes. But he's usually busy, which is probably a good thing. I am a big girl now. Actually, in all honestly I was a big girl when my mother asked him to keep an eye on me. But I was inexperienced then so it was understandable."

Karine shook her head as if to clear it. "Anyway we have spent more than enough time on things that are really irrelevant. You need to rest and I need to get moving. If you really want to know more about my rather unimportant and sordid past, we can talk later when there is time for it."

Angelic nodded, and without another word entered the living quarters. Karine sighed after the door firmly shut behind the Dunmer. "Curious about the silliest of things..." Karine said softly.

She exited the sanctuary from the well entrance. She walked out of Chedinhal. The town was still pretty quiet because it just before sunrise. Karine found her thoughts drifting to Angelic. The more Angelic managed the more Karine believed firmly that she was going to get to the top. What would be sacrificed for her to get there was yet to be seen.

_It is a much needed change, even Raine used to say it. _Not that the thought didn't worry her. There were some things she didn't want to lose. Her life was one of them.

Karine walked to the Black Waterside Stables to get her horse Eve. Eve was magnificent; she had a smokey blue body with a black mane and tail. Karine had raised the horse since it had been born. "Hey baby girl," Karine cooed to the horse. "Are you ready for a short trip?"

The horse walked over to Karine and nudged her with her nose. Karine petted the horse's brow. "This shouldn't be a hard mission. We'll be home, at the latest, by tomorrow morning. Lucien gave me a really crummy contract."

Karine mounted the horse and the two took off. "You've needed to get out haven't you?" Karine asked Eve. Eve was obviously enjoying running, she very nearly matched Shadowmere in speed.

Within a few hours Eve and Karine were at the western entrance to the Imperial City. Karine dismounted and turned to Eve. "Hey, go out and have a good run; I'll call you when I'm done. It shouldn't take me very long okay?"

The horse turned and galloped off into the forest. Karine stood and watched as her horse disappeared from sight. After Eve disappeared Karine turned and entered the Imperial City. She went directly to the Talos Plaza. Claude Arcada's house was an easy find.

She looked around, there weren't any guards around. She looked at the door and sighed. This should be an easy enough contract, so why was she feeling anxious? She took a deep breath and picked the lock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm going to put this in a chapter of the story, I do not own Oblivion.

* * *

Karine entered the house of Claude Arcada. It was dark on the lower floor except for the patches of light where the sun was coming in through the windows. Karine crept around the lower level of the house, she was surprised that Claude wasn't up and moving around yet. It wasn't exactly as if it was very early in the day now.

Karine crept to the stairs she thought she could hear someone upstairs so she went up. She moved almost perfectly silently up onto the second floor and into Claude's bedroom. Claude couldn't even see Karine in the shadows even though he was practically staring in her direction. He looked around his bedroom and while he was distracted Karine crept up behind him. "Claude my darling."

Claude jumped slightly and turned around to face her. "W-who are you?" He stammered.

Karine laughed softly at his fear. "Ah Claude my dear. Someone clearly is very unhappy with you, I am here to kill you."

Claude scrambled up to his feet away from Karine, pulling out a dagger as he moved. From an adjacent room three men entered. Two of the men were merely Imperial Legionaries, people who were nameless to the Dark Brotherhood. The third though, Karine knew. The third one Karine, like every other Brotherhood member, hated with a passion. Adamus Phillida.

The instant Karine's eyes locked on Phillida she growled angrily and attacked. She caught the first Imperial Legionnaire off guard. She did a decent amount of damage to him and soon slew him. She aimed to kill the second but between Adamus, the Imperial Legionnaire, and Claude, she was disarmed and pinned.

The one pinning her was Adamus himself. He yanked her to her feet his eyes showing every bit of hate he felt for the brotherhood. Karine glared back at Phillida. "Got anything to say Assassin?" Phillida hissed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I got distracted and didn't complete my contract before attacking you. I know Sithis will have his revenge for the trouble you have caused us. You should look forward to that."

Phillida dragged her off to the Prison District. In the prison itself Adamus personally saw that Karine was stripped of her clothing. As they took her clothing Karine didn't miss the way Phillida leered at her. They gave her the usual plain sack clothing. After that they lead her to a cell in the same wing that Angelic had been at one time held in and that one of her contracts had caused her to infiltrate.

Phillida threw Karine into the cell before he entered it. He then walked into the cell and closed the door behind himself. He glared at Karine. "So, can we do this the easy way, or must we do this the hard way?" He asked.

Karine stood slowly, her hands balled into fists; she wasn't very good with her fists so it was more a feeble attempt to make herself feel safer than anything else. "That depends really, what is the easy way, do you just kill me?"

Phillida laughed softly, "No, no, the easy way is if you just tell us what we want to know. Where the Dark Brotherhood is located, who is running it, and whatever else you may know."

Karine laughed, harshly, "Right, sorry, I'd just as soon impale myself."

He frowned at her. "I thought you'd say as much…"

Karine hit him but he just grabbed her wrists. "If that's how you want to play, fine."

Karine's eyes widened. He shoved her up against the wall of the cell. With almost no effort it seemed, he chained both of her hands to the wall. "This might be a quicker way to persuade you…"

Karine glared back at him now. "I'll never tell you anything, it's that simple."

Adamus's mood shifted suddenly. He looked Karine up and down. A half smile lit his face. He said softly, "You know what, the less you tell," He leered at her, "the better."

XxXxXxXx

It was hard to tell how much time had passed from the cell she was in. It may have been only a day, maybe two. After a while she hardly cared. At first, it was only boring, all Karine did was sit in her cell. It was mildly uncomfortable seeing as when she sat down on the floor, which was the only place to sit; her hands couldn't touch the ground. The chains were long enough that if she were standing she could move her hands almost freely. Sitting though, not so much so.

Thankfully she really couldn't feel her hands anymore. That's how blood circulation worked though, she supposed. She was pretty certain that the shackles were cutting into her wrists, but she couldn't feel it, so she didn't dwell on the fact. Karine had been contemplating these facts when Adamus walked into her cell. "So, assassin, how are you feeling?"

Karine shrugged, she wasn't feeling good because they hadn't been feeding her, but she could have been worse. In fact she vividly remembered times when she had been a lot worse off than this. They at least periodically came and gave her water, and let her go to the bathroom if she absolutely had to go. So for what they did give her, she felt good. Extraordinarily hungry, but good otherwise.

"I've been worse…" Karine muttered not looking at Adamus.

He scowled, "That's why I'm here, to make it worse for you. Much worse."

Karine blinked at him without any sign of fear. _I can't stop him if he wants to hurt me, _She thought dimly. _There's no use fearing events that I have no real control over._

Adamus pulled her to her feet by the front of her shirt. She was about two inches shorter than he was so they didn't quite see eye to eye. He then pulled out a crude iron dagger. Karine openly eyed the weapon warily. "You really think that that thing will be enough to persuade me to talk? I have no intention of ever telling you anything. You may just as well kill me." She sounded almost bored, she was getting sick of repeating herself when the Legion Guards came around.

"We'll see about that. I have a few other things in mind that may help to change your mind. We'll start with this though," Adamus replied softly.

He pulled Karine so she was almost pressed against him. She thought for a second she heard him breathe in deeply through his nose. The thought mattered little as he grabbed her right arm and pressed the blade of the dagger hard against her arm and dragged up from her wrist to almost the crook of her arm.

Karine stifled a pained cry. She had managed to get cut by an array of weapons, from daggers to swords, but they were always sharpened. This was probably the worst pain she had ever felt to date from an injury like this. It still didn't compare to having bones broken, and she held onto that thought.

Adamus scowled, he didn't even ask another question before he brought the dagger next to her stomach. He left a cut across the better part of her stomach. Karine gritted her teeth and half doubled over in pain. "Still won't tell me anything?" he asked harshly.

A whimper came out of her mouth instead of an answer when she had opened her mouth. She gathered her wits and when she answered him next she simply shook her head no.

He scowled and stabbed the dagger into her right shoulder, twisting it as he did it to cause a lot of damage, literally mangling it. Karine collapsed against Adamus, her eyes tearing up; she almost passed out for the pain. She felt what had to have been a restoration spell. He had used it on her to keep her from losing consciousness. Her bleeding slowed then stopped.

Karine looked at Adamus, the confusion obvious in her eyes. Her mind was working so slowly that she barely had enough time to register the look in his eyes before he kissed her. He pinned her up against the wall, pressing his body hard against hers. Karine pulled back from him suddenly, breaking the kiss and cracking her head hard against the stone wall. She winced.

"What the hell…" Karine choked out clearly startled.

Slowly her brain was making sense of everything that was going on. It suddenly occurred to her what he was thinking now, between the looks he had been giving her, the fact he was a man, the way he was acting right now. It should have been obvious. Karine felt her heart rate accelerate as fear gripped her. It was usually stupid to fear the things that you couldn't stop but this was a different story.

Karine looked up into Adamus's eyes, they had perceptibly darkened. He smirked down at her, fiddling with the waistband of her pants. "And you're still sure you don't want to tell me anything?"

Karine took a deep breath to steady herself. "I cannot- will not, waiver in my decision…"

He seemed to consider something. "It would be in your benefit to change your mind. After all, you are an attractive young woman, you could be so much more than what you are."

"I would never betray the Dark Brotherhood! Besides I can't be more than what I am if I'm dead, so your point is moot," Karine hissed through clenched teeth.

Adamus seemed almost relieved at her decision. "I won't lie to you," He whispered, "I _will _enjoy this."

XxXxXxXx

"What?" Lucien hissed. He froze midway across the room. He had been pacing his room in Fort Farragut for the past few hours because he hadn't heard anything new from Ocheeva about Karine. He knew she should have been back by now and this confirmed it. He hated that he knew it was coming; he had been dreading Ungolim's arrival because of the news that came with him.

"You heard what I said Lachance. That's all the Night Mother told me. I almost wish I had spoken with her sooner now…" Ungolim trailed off.

Lucien ran a hand through his hair; his hood was down right now. It had been two days since he'd given Karine that contract. "How could this have happened though? I just don't understand how they found out about her contract. It should have been an easy in and out contract."

"I imagine that this is the work of the traitor in the Cheydinhal sanctuary. I can think of no other explanation for it." Ungolim said.

Lucien groaned, "Well then what is our next course of action? Surely we cannot just leave her in the Imperial City Prison. The longer she's left there the more likely she is to talk or-"

"Or to be killed?" Ungolim supplied. A strange look crossed his features before he continued. "This is where things get interesting if you ask me. The Night Mother requested that you be the one to make the decisions on what to do next. She said that she believes that you'll make the best decision."

Lucien fought the grimace that threatened to show on his face. _That can't be, it doesn't make sense. She must know that I am biased in my answer… Is that what she wants? Obviously._

Lucien sighed heavily. "I will not kill her, nor will I allow anyone else to order a contract on her, she has done nothing wrong by the tenants."

"What then do you propose we do?" Ungolim asked, though he figured he knew the answer already.

There was only one logical answer apparent to Lucien. "She has still told them nothing correct?" Lucien asked Ungolim.

Ungolim nodded. "She has indeed remained silent so far. There's no telling how long she can remain silent though," Ungolim said, there was a note of warning in his voice. "No doubt they already have been doing their best to persuade her to talk."

"I have the utmost faith in her, she will remain silent. She would die before talking. _I_ will go and get her; I couldn't possibly leave such an operation up to any of the other members of the Cheydinhal sanctuary. Except perhaps Angelic, but she is busy with the contracts already assigned to her."

Lucien fell silent for a short time before he growled in frustration. Ungolim was surprised by the amount of emotion Lucien was showing. It was quite unlike him. "Are you sure you're in a state to be doing this?"

Lucien looked at him, "I have to be. There's no better way to go about this."

Ungolim nodded slowly not caring enough to fight with him about it. "I suppose I should be prepared for the worst. I will be ready to appoint a new Speaker if should become necessary."

Normally this kind of talk would annoy Lucien but for some reason the thought didn't bother him in the least. It actually reminded him of Raine. When Lucien himself had been appointed Speaker. The thought made Lucien angry. It was his fault Karine, Raine's daughter, the only thing Raine asked him to keep an eye on, was in this situation.

Lucien nodded curtly at Ungolim, "It is an unnecessary precaution I think. But fair enough I suppose. Remain updated, if you learn anything that might prove vital for me to know, anything at all, send word any way you can. Alright?"

Ungolim nodded, "May the Night Mother watch over you in your endeavor."


	5. Chapter 5

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

* * *

Karine had thought that she stopped caring about how much time had gone by before, by this point she really was beyond caring. She couldn't bring herself to worry about how much time had passed. If she started to worry about that she'd have to worry about everything else too. If she started worrying about things she would probably panic. Instead she focused on her body's condition. For sure she knew she was far weaker than usual. No food would do that for you though.

It had probably been about a week now. If it weren't for the fact they kept her in a constant state of discomfort she might have been able to really sleep by this point. But being as her hands were chained up above her head still, the most she could get were short periods of time where she dozed off. Her back was killing her and her whole body ached.

It was one of those rare periods of time when she was half asleep. Vague thoughts about the things the guards had done to her were floating around at the edges of her consciousness. She fought back the more unpleasant thoughts of what Adamus had done to her. She shifted around on the floor with a soft groan. Her eyes were closed and she sighed heavily.

The soft click of the lock on her cell door caught her attention momentarily, but it was not enough so to really interest her. It was the presence that followed shortly afterword that had her almost reeling. _Oh boy, they've done it, I've lost it now. _She thought.

She heard the swish of a robe and the almost entirely silent footfalls of the intruder. She half opened her eyes and saw the hem of the black robes that had walked up to her. They bent down on one knee and a hand lifted her chin up so she was staring into the eyes of Lucien Lachance. He pushed his hood back off his head.

A weak smile crossed Karine's face at this. "Lucien," Her voice was no louder than a whisper but she sounded elated. Her look turned wary quickly though, "What are you doing here?"

Lucien looked slightly taken aback at this. "I'm here to rescue you obviously. I am bringing you home."

"You have other, certainly more important, matters to attend to don't you think?"

"Nothing at this second is more important." Lucien assured her.

"Reckless," Karine muttered. "I know I told you I didn't want to see you before, but I'm happy it's you here. Not that I want you seeing me like this…"

Lucien shook his head disbelievingly at her before standing up. He moved to the lock on the chains that bound Karine's wrists. "What you said before is of little importance. I could never leave you here like this."

It was then that the door at the end of the wing opened rather loudly and banged closed even louder, though it might only have seemed that way to Karine.

"Hide," Karine hissed, her eyes were turned up to him and he could see that she was clearly concerned.

"I can handle them, there's only... two maybe three at the most."

"In the middle of the Imperial City Prison? Seriously? If you're here to rescue me do your job, don't get me killed," Karine growled quickly, quietly. "Now hide!"

"But-"

"_Now!_" she cut him off.

"Did you hear something?" A guard asked.

"She must be talking to herself," Another replied. They both laughed.

Lucien retreated to the far end of the cell and activated his chameleon spell. He was almost perfectly invisible especially when he didn't move like he was right now. Quietly, he fumed; he had given in to an order from Karine, one of his subordinates. He mentally smacked himself in the head for thinking this. She was right, and he knew it.

As he disappeared from sight and Karine slumped back down the two guards rounded the corner. Neither seemed to really notice that the door to Karine's cell was open. Or perhaps they didn't really care since she wasn't going anywhere anyway. Yet. They probably figured that some other guard just forgot to close the door behind themselves.

"So assassin, how are you feeling? Are you ready to talk yet?" One guard asked as he knelt down in much the same manner that Lucien had. The other guard hung back by the door.

Silently, Karine shook her head no.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, could you say it again?" The guard asked. He meant it more as a warning to her answer, that much Karine knew.

She raised her head enough to glare at him fully now. "No," She said stiffly.

The guard raised his hand and backhanded her, gauntlet and all. Karine's face was blank no pain showed, nothing. The whole right side of her face where the guard had hit her quickly reddened and would surely bruise later. "You're sure you don't want to tell me anything still?" The guard asked softly now.

Karine nodded slowly which the guard responded to by punching her in the stomach. Karine doubled over in pain at this. Lucien almost attacked the guards as he watched this but restrained himself. It was almost painful to watch.

"One of these days I'm going to lose it with you girl. I may just wind up killing you accidentally. Wouldn't that be a shame? Adamus would really be at a loss then, wouldn't he?" The guard said. Both of them laughed at this.

The guard who was kneeling stood now. "I still don't understand what it is that Phillida sees in her." He was talking to the other guard now. The way they were talking, it was almost as though Karine wasn't in the room.

The guard who was lazily leaning against the wall next to the door half shrugged. "Who cares as long as he is entertained? It's not our place to judge what tactics he uses to try to get people to talk. Even if one might disagree with them..." The guard looked down at this disgusted.

_What do they mean? _Lucien wondered though it occurred to him he may not want to know what they meant.

The guard who had hurt Karine looked back at her angrily. "We'll be back soon enough, you should think about just telling us what we want to know. It would be much less painful for you."

Karine's hands balled into fists at this. "I will explain once more that it'd do you just as well to kill me. I won't tell you anything. The more you push me the more frustrated you will get when I don't tell you anything useful."

The guard glared at Karine and turned to her again. He kicked her in the stomach this time. Karine passed out at this. The guard who had been by the door grabbed the other by the shoulders. "That's enough!"

The first guard nodded and they both left, again leaving the cell door wide open.

When Karine came to she gently touched the left temple of her head with her left hand with a soft groan. It was an awkward move seeing as she was generally right handed. It took her a moment to realize that that meant that her hands had been freed. She took a moment to look herself over, knowing that she wouldn't like what she would find.

It only took her flexing her muscles to know that she was a walking bruise. Lucien picked her up as she was taking stock of herself. Though she _had _dimly realized it before, she now realized that she had used her left hand before because she really couldn't use her entire right arm at all. It frustrated her to realize this. _Now I'm practically useless in a fight, _she fumed. There were circular cuts around both of her wrists where the shackles had cut into them. And there were still the cuts caused by Adamus Phillida but they were beginning to heal up amazingly well.

Even with the added weight that was Karine Lucien was quick and silent. He moved like a ghost into the passage that was in Angelic's old cell. It was dark as pitch in the passage but Lucien was sure footed never the less.

There had been points where it was hard for Karine to stay silent. Mostly it was only if Lucien, mind you unintentionally, caused her pain. Not hard to do seeing as her condition at the time. When they got into the sewers Lucien sighed with relief. "It's easier from here, no guards."

Karine's head was resting against his chest as she nodded. She blew out a long sigh before saying almost breathlessly, "Good to hear. I don't have to worry about being absolutely silent then."

Though she couldn't see it, he looked panicked at this. He actually turned paler than normal, "Did I hurt you?"

Karine laughed halfheartedly, "It would have been nearly impossible not to have Big Brother."

She felt the tension that telling him this caused him now. "If I hurt you I'm sorry. Is there anything I could do to help you?"

"Just keep moving and get me somewhere safe. Hopefully they haven't found out I'm missing just yet. Boy are they going to be mad."

"Right," Lucien said softly. He started off again. Karine noted that his pace seemed to have slowed just a bit.

After a while of silence Karine felt compelled to ask, "So why is it you didn't send someone else to break me out of prison?"

"I know you were kind of mad at me, would you really have preferred someone else come and got you?" Lucien asked raising an eyebrow. She didn't know that the thought of her preferring someone else save her stung him quite a bit.

Karine rolled her eyes though she knew he wouldn't know that she did. "I already told you that I was happy it was you, that isn't the point. Don't avoid the question."

Lucien frowned. "I don't know, I just didn't trust anyone else to do it... That's a lie. I might have sent Angelic if she had been free."

"Might have sent someone else… you don't make any sense..." Karine muttered. "You could still have sent someone else."

"I didn't think anyone else would have been able to do this successfully."

"Wouldn't have been a big loss if they had failed." Karine joked. "Well maybe if you lost them too, huh?"

Lucien didn't laugh though. Karine sighed, "Sorry, bad joke I suppose. If you thought this important enough to do successfully that you would personally take on the task it's not to be joked about, huh?"

"It's your life. If you want to joke about it it's your right." Lucien said softly.

They were near the sewer exit now. Shadowmere was just outside waiting for Lucien to get back now. As they broke out into the open from the sewer Karine got to see that it was night out.

Shadowmere trotted up to Lucien and, rather carefully, Lucien got Karine up into Shadowmere's saddle. Lucien got on behind Karine and kicked Shadowmere off in the direction of Cheydinhal. When he got close to Cheydinhal he bypassed it headed to Fort Farragut instead.

He dismounted Shadowmere. Karine slid herself off Shadowmere but when her feet touched the ground her knees buckled. Luckily for her Lucien was there to catch her. He noticed that she looked angry though. "You can't honestly be angry with yourself," Lucien said surprised.

"Yes I can," Karine said grumbled angrily, "I hate being so weak."

They entered through the front of Fort Farragut. None of the creatures attacked Lucien and he was able to take care of any traps that were in his way. He would reset the traps later.

"So why didn't you just take me back to the sanctuary?" Karine asked as she sat down on Lucien's bed. It felt so soft. She almost fell asleep just sitting down on it.

Lucien looked grave now, "There's a traitor in the sanctuary. It's the only explanation for what happened to you."

When Karine rolled her eyes this time Lucien saw, "Right, it couldn't just be that you were right, I shouldn't be given contracts anymore. I really am just completely incompetent."

Lucien blinked, momentarily stunned by this statement. He would never have thought that Karine would ever say something like that. "What are you talking about? I have never thought that you're incompetent! I was worried something like this might happen!"

Karine snorted, "Right."

She swung her legs up onto the bed and lay down now. She rested her head on her left hand and closed her eyes. Lucien walked around the bed to get a good look at her right shoulder. He shuddered seeing the injury. "What are you going to do?" He asked softly.

"About what?" Karine asked groggily. Her right eye opened slowly and trained on Lucien.

"Your shoulder."

Karine closed her eye again, "I don't know. It's pretty useless now though isn't it? I'll just have to learn to use my left hand to fight now, wont I?"

"You still intend to fight, to do contracts?" Lucien asked.

"Of course," Karine yawned. "What other choice do I have?"

Lucien didn't reply because there was nothing to be said. She was right, and she knew it and so did he. Her breathing changed, it grew slower, deeper. He realized she had fallen asleep. He ran a hand through his hair and paced the length of his room his eyes on her the whole time. It had been six days that she had been locked up. What exactly had happened to her he could only guess at this point though.

Lucien wouldn't sleep at all during the night though, as he hadn't through the six days when he was trying to get to Karine. Ungolim showed up in the morning. "So you were successful," He stated when he saw Lucien pacing and Karine in his bed.

Lucien looked tiredly at Ungolim, he nodded once in his direction. "Is there something you need Listener, or were you just checking up on my progress?"

The way Ungolim's eyes darted around the room at this suggested that he had some bad news. "Yeah..."

Lucien cocked his head to the side and stopped pacing in front of Ungolim. "What is it?"

Ungolim's hand clenched into a fist then unclenched again. "I have a contract for you to give to Angelic. The Night Mother requested it be this way."

"Okay..." Lucien said slowly, this didn't explain why Ungolim was acting so shifty. "Who is it for?"

"Adamus Phillida."

It didn't entirely surprise Lucien, but he wondered why it was Ungolim seemed so reluctant. "Who ordered the contract?"

"It doesn't matter who ordered it," Ungolim said stiffly.

"Then why was it ordered, tell me that."

"It was the Night Mother's decision alright?"

"Why would she do that?" Lucien's voice was getting almost dangerous now, he was annoyed and sleep deprived, or else he would never have reacted this way to the Listener.

"Well Adamus has been causing us much trouble for quite some time..." Ungolim said.

"And?" Lucien pressed him. "It is extraordinarily rare for the Night Mother to ask us to kill someone for her. What did he do?"

"She was particularly peeved with how he treated Karine when she was in the Imperial City Prison," Ungolim had turned and paced a few steps away now.

"What did he do to her?"

At this, Ungolim turned back to Lucien and looked directly into his eyes, "If you don't know maybe it's better if you remain in the dark."

"Why would I want to remain uninformed?" Lucien prodded at the end of his rope.

"Do you honestly think you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Think about it Lucien," Ungolim said half annoyed, as if the answer should be obvious. "Considering that Phillida is a man, older perhaps but still a man. What do you think he did that would anger even the Night Mother?"

Perhaps it was because he hadn't really slept much that it took so long for the fact to sink into Lucien's mind. Perhaps it was just that he didn't want to consider such a possibility though. When it stuck him what it was he felt the blood drain from his face, "He- he didn't."

Ungolim nodded at Lucien now, realizing that he fully understood what was meant. "Yes, Adamus Phillida raped Karine. Something even our Dread Father won't forgive. Phillida will pay dearly, don't forget that."

Lucien's eyes darted to Karine at this. She way lying on his bed half curled up asleep. He couldn't consider someone having the gull to do that to anyone, let alone that person being Karine. Lucien looked back at Ungolim, "You're sure?"

Ungolim nodded slowly, "Absolutely."

"Is that all? I just need to give Angelic the contract on Phillida?" Lucien asked. He was suddenly sounding exhausted, defeated even.

"For now, I'll see you again soon I'm sure," Ungolim said. "Until then, I'll take my leave."

"May Sithis watch over you on your travels," Lucien said halfheartedly.

"May he watch over you and Karine as well," Ungolim replied, then left through the trap door.


	6. Chapter 6

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

* * *

Lucien had gone off and delivered the information about the contract to Ocheeva so that she would pass the contract onto Angelic. In the time that he was gone Karine had woken up though she really didn't get up.

She stared up the the ceiling of Lucien's room in Fort Farragut. She considered her options at this point, not that there were many. She wouldn't leave the Brotherhood, when she thought about it she realized she actually cared to much about it to leave. But she really couldn't fight effectively anymore. She could still spy on people, figure out locations and helpful clues for other Brotherhood members, but it just wasn't the same.

Her mind was still hazy from exhaustion though and though she tried to figure out the right thing to do she couldn't. She sighed at this realization. She heard Lucien when he got back, he entered the fort through the trap door. At this she sat up.

Though she felt dizzy doing this, she did anyway. She looked at Lucien and for the first time realized that he looked almost as bad as she felt. "Lucien, what's the matter?"

His eyes locked on hers and she knew that he hadn't been sleeping well if at all, but even that didn't explain how he looked. It was something else. He shook his head though, "It's nothing."

She could always grill him more later, she knew that for sure. His thoughts wouldn't change too drastically very quickly, for the moment his physical health was a concern to her though. "You should sleep, you look dead on your feet."

Somehow it was ironic really that he should look 'dead on his feet' persay. It made her smile, maybe she was just feeling a little slap happy though. He frowned. "I just don't get it..." He muttered quietly.

"Get what exactly?" Karine asked.

"How is it you're so light hearted right now?"

Karine blinked at him at a slight loss. She patted the bed next to her before saying, "Come over here, sit down."

He didn't fight her request, he walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it he buried his head in his hands when he sat. She moved so she was sitting next to him, nearly on top of him really. "Talk to me, what's bothering you?"

For a while Lucien didn't say anything. Karine was used to this, they talked at length a few times when she was younger. Lucien had a habit of taking his time, sometimes it seemed as if it was in hopes that the conversation would be dropped. Karine pursued the subject anyway.

"Ungolim said that- the Night Mother told him what Adamus did to you," he said slowly. "He told me as well."

The look that crossed Karine's face now was interesting, almost as if she was contemplating her answer. "Is that all that's bothering you? Ridiculous."

Lucien almost choked at this. "_I'm _ridiculous? You're the one who just went through six days in the Imperial City Prison getting tortured, you come out of it like it was nothing and _I'm _ridiculous. I can't help but wonder if you don't have a few too many screws loose."

Karine rubbed a hand over his back before she laid back down on Lucien's bed. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning either. "I dunno," she said softly, "I'm just trying not to let it bother me. I want to be able to say that I'm in good control of myself, I'm better than just breaking down. Besides… no never mind."

He didn't know what to say to this. Karine spoke again. "You know," she yawned, "we haven't talked like this in forever. You know, actually talked. And when we did our conversations were usually about less... awkward, things."

"You should go back to sleep," Lucien said.

"I could be telling you a very similar thing Big Brother."

"You're in my bed," Lucien pointed out.

She looked around as if she hadn't really considered the fact. "Huh, well would you look at that."

Neither of them said anything for quite some time. Karine had closed her eyes but she didn't fall asleep. She was thinking, as was Lucien. Lucien was thinking about Adamus though, what he had done what it must have looked like, he shuddered. Karine on the other hand was contemplating her's and Lucien's friendship.

"You know," She said after a while. Lucien raised his head now and looked at her. "It's silly that you're just sitting here. If you keep sitting here you won't get any sleep."

"Then I'll just go-"

"But if you don't get any sleep then I won't either because, honestly, I'll feel guilty."

"Then what do you suppose we can do about that?" Lucien grumbled getting irritated now.

"Well there are one of two things we can do really," Karine said. "One, you can let me go back to the sanctuary and let me rest and mend there."

"Absolutely not," Lucien growled.

"Or-" She continued as if he had said nothing at all. "We can both sleep here."

There was a long, awkward silence that stretched between the two again. "Can't just settle for you resting can you?" Lucien asked.

"Couldn't _you _just settle for you getting rest?"

Lucien hit his forehead with the palm of his right hand. "You're impossible."

"And you're no better." Karine was grinning now. "So what'll it be Big Brother?"

She knew she was bound to win. Her eyes snapped open and locked on his face when he lay down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I can see that I'm not going to win."

It had taken a turn in a direction she hadn't planned on. "What are you doing?"

"You said it was a choice of you going back to the sanctuary or me sucking it up and going to sleep anyway. I _won__'__t _be sending you back there. Someone has already tried to kill you and they almost succeeded."

Not that Karine was complaining she actually liked Lucien a lot but this... she wasn't sure about it at all. It was all a bit confusing to her, she knew she liked Lucien, she was sure of it, but being in this close a proximity to him she had to question just how much she liked him.

With his one arm around Karine's shoulders he stuck his other hand behind his head to get comfortable. He stretched and groaned. "Man, am I getting old..."

Karine rolled onto her side and rested her head on Lucien's chest now. She figured she might as well get comfortable if she was going to be sleeping like this after all. She closed her eyes and muttered, "You're not that old, don't kid yourself."

"You don't even know how old I am, do you?" Lucien asked sleepily. He closed his eyes now.

It took a minute for her to reply. "Fine... How old _are _you?"

He smiled now. "Ah... 40."

"Hm... I wasn't that far off..." She muttered.

"Now go to sleep."

Even as he said it she cuddled closer to him. "Whatever..."

They both fell asleep. When Lucien woke next he was in his bed alone. For a moment he thought he had just dreamed that he got Karine out of the Imperial City Prison. He sat bolt upright when this thought occurred to him.

Lucien spotted Karine sitting on the floor leaning against a wall. She was wearing new clothes. She had her right arm slung up now but it was obscured by a large black shirt over a longsleeve shirt. The one sleeve of the black overshirt was empty while she had her left arm in its sleeve. Her pants were black as were the boots on her feet.

"Finally awake," Karine muttered. She smiled at him. "Took you long enough."

"Where'd you get those clothes?" Lucien couldn't help but ask.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I pulled them out of my ass of course. But really, you were out for a long time, I just went into town and got some new clothes. Risky maybe, but necessary."

"How long were you out for, how long have you been sitting there for... how long have I been asleep for?"

Karine slowly stood up now. "All good questions. I wasn't out for long, you've slept for quite some time now, understandably, and I don't know how long I've been sitting here. I'm sure you have Speaker-ish duties to get back to by now though?"

Lucien got up, he had somehow managed to struggle out of his robes during the night but he had black pants and his shoes on still. He sighed after stretching; he closed his eyes trying to think. "What am I going to do?"

"About what in particular?" Karine asked.

"You, the traitor, my duties... everything."

Karine half smiled. "I haven't seen you in a state like this in years."

Lucien looked at her as if she was crazy. "You've barely seen me in the past several years. I try to keep my problems to myself."

She blinked at him. "Yes, you do, it's rather stupid really."

"If you say so," he muttered.

"Why'd you never get married or anything? Is there a reason?" She had asked only after a long moment of silence where Lucien had been pacing around his room.

Lucien blinked at her now. "That was random."

"Well, you said you don't really share your problems with anyone, you're not really close to anyone. It kind of ties together... or at least it does in my mind," Lucien watched her eyes drift the ceiling like she was considering the thought.

"There's no real reason behind it. I just never wanted anyone like that." _Liar,_ he thought acidly.

"Hm, weird," Karine muttered to herself. "Anyway, I want to go searching for the traitor."

Lucien froze, he was in the process of picking up his robes. "Have you lost your mind?" He sounded dead serious.

She scowled at him. "Either you can give me direction or I go on my own. Which way will you have it?"

"I won't allow it." Lucien said bluntly.

"I'll just ignore you."

Part of him wanted to threaten her; the sane half of him realized that that would do nothing for his cause. He groaned, "Fine."

Karine looked surprised, "But- wait, really? That was easy."

"Yes, I can't stop you, I might as well be aware of your movements." _Besides, _he reasoned with himself, _if I ordered her not to go and she did anyway like she said she would she'd invoke the wrath of Sithis. I might as well not cause her that trouble when I can stop it..._

"So, do you really believe the traitor is in the sanctuary?" She really looked bothered by this.

For the first time Lucien really looked unsure. "I don't know. If he isn't in the sanctuary there really is a problem. A much bigger problem then there just being a traitor in the Cheydinhal sanctuary."

"I figure then that you already have someone taking care of the sanctuary?"

"Of course," Lucien asked softly. "How'd you know, it wasn't something I mentioned."

"It's the only logical next move that the other Black Hand members would make. So who's doing the job?" Karine asked as she leaned up against the wall she had been standing by.

"It's supposed to go to Angelic," Lucien said slipping his robes on over his head. "She's the only person above suspicion since she got here after the start of all this trouble. She is to come to me when she gets back from killing Adamus Phillida, then I will give her the order."

"I hope she can handle it. Hopefully she took my advice and didn't get too close to anyone in the sanctuary…" Karine seemed to consider this at length now. "Doesn't this all mean that I should be suspect as well?"

Lucien looked tense now. "I don't know. I would think if you were supposed to be killed in the purification process Ungolim would never have come to me about you in the first place. The Night Mother would almost surely have told him to just have a different Speaker put a contract out on you."

"Hmm, maybe I should still be leery of other Brotherhood members though, just in case."

"So, where do you intend to search for the traitor?" Lucien asked to change the subject. Though this was just as unpleasant a topic in his opinion.

"I'm going to be investigating people outside of the sanctuary since it seems that the fate of the sanctuary has already been decided. If the traitor is there then my snooping shouldn't pose a threat to anyone."

"It's still risky. None of the Brotherhood members like to be spied on, especially those in the Black Hand. You'll have to be extremely careful."

Karine shrugged, "As careful as I can be. If I get caught I'll think of a way out of the situation, right?"

"And _I'm_ the reckless one..." He muttered.

She smiled at Lucien now. "You know what, I'm just happy to have something to do. I can't stand the idea of just waiting around to see what's gonna happen."

"I suggest giving yourself another day or two to rest before leaving. Besides, how are you going to protect yourself if you can't use your main hand?"

Karine shrugged her left shoulder at this. "I guess I could use another day or two to rest. But as to what I'm going to do, I'll just use my left hand to fight. I'll learn quick or die."

The idea worried him, but what was he to do? She was going to do what she wanted anyway. He'd just have to trust in Karine's judgment. Now it was a matter of waiting for Angelic to get here so he could give her the order to purify the sanctuary. These next few weeks were going to be a pain in the ass.


	7. Chapter 7

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

* * *

Karine's plan was to start in Bruma then go to Chorrol, then to Anvil. If nothing panned out in those towns she'd then go to Skingrad, by that point enough time would probably passed that she could go back to the Imperial City then Leyawiin. Lucien had reluctantly agreed to her plan of action.

"I'll be sending updates to you through my little messenger," Karine said as she got ready to leave. A day and a half had passed now and she was restless to get out there and do something. She figured by now she had rested long enough to placate Lucien.

Lucien actually understood what she meant. She had a unique ability to call on a transparent wolf who would do just about anything she wanted it to do, within its ability that is. Lucien called it her ghost wolf because it was able to get into any room or building it wanted to even when doing so should be impossible. He claimed it just walked through walls.

"That's good. Then I hope to hear from you soon."

"Oh, you will, any time I travel to a new city that is," She turned to him and smiled. "Wish me luck!"

She turned and was gone through the gate to the main of the fort before Lucien could really say anything to her. "Good luck then," He muttered to himself. He would have preferred a more frequent plan for communication, but it was too late to argue with her now.

Karine's trips to Bruma and Chorrol were both pretty uneventful. She had actually run into J'gasta but he hadn't acted hostilely toward her. He seemed quite pleased to see her alive actually. From what she could tell nothing in either of the towns had been going amiss.

Most of her time in Anvil had gone as she expected, everything seemed normal. She was headed to the Count's Arms for the night when she ran into Mathieu Bellamont. She froze; he was staring straight at her as if he was just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. She looked around, they were mostly alone. She approached him. "Speaker!" She said.

"Ah Karine, Ungolim relayed that you had been safely rescued. It was Lachance who saved you was it not?"

Karine shrugged. "Yeah," She was trying to be as cautious as she could. "Not completely unscathed though huh?" She indicated her right arm at this.

He frowned at this, "Indeed, a pity isn't it?"

Karine shrugged, "A bit, but there's no adversity that I won't eventually overcome."

Karine was beginning to get a bad feeling now. Something about Bellamont wasn't right. Normally she wasn't very fond of the man, in fact, most of the other Speakers tended to give her the same feeling. But this was different from normal. She backed off a few steps as discretely as she could. "Well I'm going to go to my room now. May Sithis watch over you."

Bellamont didn't smile and bid her farewell though. Quite the contrary, he frowned and shook his head no. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Crap," she said softly every muscle in her body tightened at this, preparing for a fight. "You're the traitor."

Bellamont laughed softly. "You are just too smart aren't you? I intend to get my revenge on Lucien Lachance for my mother. He will die a traitor's death, I'll see to it."

"Like hell he will, I'll make sure he lives through this," Karine hissed.

A smile curled on Bellamont's lips at this. "Just as I thought, there _is_ something between the two of you. Don't worry though, I've thought up a non-lethal way to make sure that you don't get in the way. I rather like you to be honest."

Karine unsheathed her sword and launched herself at Bellamont. His own weapon was out and he parried the attack. In the moment that Karine stumbled back from the force of her blow being deflected Bellamont charged a spell and touched her.

Karine collapsed immediately. Bellamont stumbled back a few steps himself, breathing heavily, feeling absolutely drained. "I- won't ever- do _that_ again..."

Bellamont's eyes lingered on Karine for just a moment before he left. He was happy Lachance had been able to save Karine, he had never meant for her to get that contract. In fact, he had thought someone less experienced would have gotten it instead.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he walked sluggishly back to his room in the basement of the Lighthouse to rest and keep track of the next phase of his plan.

XxXxXx

Lucien didn't want to acknowledge the bad feeling he had right now. It had been five days since he had last gotten word from Karine. Not that this was unusual, her updates weren't as frequent as he would prefer, but he couldn't complain. At least she was keeping him involved.

A young snow white wolf entered his room in Fort Farragut. It had the same tendency to get in silently and without any explanation as to how it managed to get in as one of Karine's ghost wolves. The only difference was that it wasn't transparent like the others, it seemed very real.

It sat down by the gate to the main part of the fort and stared at Lucien calmly. Its tail occasionally twitched and you could see it breathing; but it made no other movements otherwise. Lucien eventually walked over to it and kneeled down to examine it.

Her, even. The wolf didn't flinch as he approached, just calmly followed Lucien's movements with her eyes. Lucien patted her head gently since she didn't up and attack him. Her eyes were lightly colored the lightest grey in fact, but they seemed almost luminescent. It unnerved Lucien.

Angelic had completed her first two dead drop orders now. She had destroyed Celedaen and eliminated the entire Draconis family. Now though, this wolf shows up, clearly she was connected to Karine, it was her calling card per-say.

"Has something happened to her?" He asked softly though he knew there would be no answer for him.

The wolf whimpered softly in response. She laid down flat on the floor her eyes still on Lucien's. There was a certain amount of sadness there. Lucien grimaced now. "You weren't supposed to do that. Give me a break..." He muttered.

The wolf just stared at him now, looking sad. Lucien sighed and stood. "You have to be kidding me..." He muttered. "Why didn't she send a damn note or something?"

Part of him wanted to wait another day and see if anything had changed, the other half that was talking sense said not to. Something was seriously wrong. He needed to trust his intuition.

_I know my name... _She thought bleakly, _But nothing more. I understand who I am... But I don't know _who_ I am... This is all so confusing__._

She was in Skingrad now after having left Anvil, and she was feeling defensive. Part of her knew she should feel defensive. But there was no explanation she could give herself to make the feelings make sense to her. Eventually, near the Chapel of Diabella, she gave up and sat down on the ground.

She was scowling at the ground considering the things that she was sure of. One, that her name was Karine, and two, she had awoken in Anvil near the Count's Arms. Other than that, who she knew before, where she lived, what she did before, she didn't remember. She could tell you almost every aspect of religion, and that she didn't worship the nine, but she couldn't tell you why. Or what it was she even believed. She could tell you every major city and their counts and countesses but none of these things really meant anything to her.

_What does any of that matter though?_ she wondered.

"Excuse me," A man was standing over her now. "You seem lost."

Karine gazed up at the man. She shrugged with just her left shoulder since her right arm didn't really work like it should. Not that she knew what had caused such an injury... "You have no idea," She muttered.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked. He was an Imperial and he was tall, with light brown hair and smoky blue eyes. His voice was deep and calming to Karine, it almost made her want to smile.

Karine shook her head no. "I doubt it."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Karine."

"Where are you from Karine?" He asked now.

"I don't remember," She muttered slowly. "I don't remember much about my past. And I don't understand why that is. It's not like I've been injured recently to warrant such a problem... I don't think. It doesn't seem like it at least..."

She was mostly talking to herself now. She could care less that the man was standing there listening to everything she was saying. "So, you're alone then?"

"So it would seem..." Karine said almost too quiet to be heard.

The man reached his hand out to her at this. "My name is Tirion, while you're trying to figure everything out, why not let me help take care of you?"

Karine looked at this Tirion skeptically. "What makes you think I need to be taken care of?" Naturally she was defensive.

"You could use some help I would wager," He corrected himself.

Tentatively she reached out and took his hand. "For now. Don't expect anything of me. I may not even stay the night."

Tirion smiled at her. "That's fine, as long as I can have helped you in some way."

He helped her to her feet and she looked away from him. "Why would you want to help me?"

"Who wouldn't want to help you?" He asked.

_A good question. But there must be a reason for me to think like that..._

Karine was almost surprised to find that Tirion lived alone. At the same time it only made her feel less at ease. Their existence together over the next few days would be most tense. She slowly began to settle down around him.

No matter how leery of him she was, he was right there trying to make her feel at home. She would try her hardest to avoid him, but he would go out of his way to talk to her. It was strange to Karine, but at the same time she knew that was just how some people were. They did inexplicable things to try to help others.

After about four days of Tirion and Karine coexisting together, Karine was becoming accustomed to the man's presence. One morning, when Karine had just gotten up and gone downstairs to the kitchen, Tirion asked her, "What's the matter?"

She looked up at him. There were deep dark circles around her eyes, she hadn't been sleeping well, that fact was obvious though. "What makes you ask this?"

"You're clearly exhausted, are you still unsure of my intentions?" He walked around the table so that he was standing in front of her now.

Karine shook her head slowly, "No, that's not it... it's nothing really..."

"Talk to me, I'm here to help you out, remember?"

Karine sat down in one of the chairs heavily. "You're right, I have been sleeping badly. It's just that-" She made a disgusted noise. "It's weird, I haven't dreamed at all."

Tirion looked now like he was amused. "I don't see the problem, I very rarely remember any of my dreams myself-"

Karine frowned now. "No, it's not that I can't remember my dreams. I haven't been dreaming. It's weird, but it's why I haven't slept well. I just... don't get why..."

Karine rested her forehead in her hands now. Tirion put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what to say."

"It's like walking around in perfect darkness, except you can't be sure you're moving at all. It is the essence of being lost. And- there's nothing to be done about it."

"Maybe it is a dream, that would explain why it bothers you so much. Maybe it's trying to tell you something that you can't remember which is why it's all black?"

Karine's head snapped up and she looked into Tirion's eyes. It seemed... almost logical. She laughed shakily. "I wish I could remember."

Tirion smiled warmly at her now, "Give yourself time, you're so impatient with yourself."

"You've given me much to ponder. The only question is if it will do me any good."

XxXxXx

The next night Karine had gone out to get some fresh air. She was walking around Skingrad trying to think, trying to remember. She constantly questioned what she must have been like if indeed no one would bother to ever look for her. Though it seemed the harder she tried to come up with the answers the further from her grasp they slipped.

She was passing between the two sides of the town, on her way back to Tirion's house when, in the shadows beneath the eastern bridge she saw someone. The feeling from seeing this figure was almost familiar. She froze in her tracks and stared at it.

It stepped out from the shadows staring right at her. It brought its hood down and revealed itself to be a man. She puzzled over him for a minute as they both stared at one another. At his heels was a white wolf.

Lucien was thrown off by how confused Karine seemed upon seeing him. _She doesn't recognize me then._

After a rather awkward pause, for Karine at least, she made as if to take a step to the man. She stopped herself though. She needed to get back to Tirion, she did owe him still. A few guards walked past Karine which dragged her attention from the black robed man. When she looked back he was gone.

She cast a glance around, half hoping she would see where the stranger went. After another moment she started off for Tirion's house. When she entered the house she couldn't help but sigh. "I haven't seen you look quite like this since I first brought you to my home," Tirion said as he walked out of the kitchen.

_I wonder, perhaps, if I was just imagining him. He seemed real though... What was with the dog though? _"I'm fine, I think. I saw a man in black robes today. Does it mean anything to you?" Karine asked.

Tirion froze at this. He tried to stay objective as he next spoke. "Black robes? Sounds like it's someone from the Dark Brotherhood... that or a necromancer. Either or you should probably avoid them."

_The Dark Brotherhood... _Something about this struck her as strange. She understood what a necromancer was, it didn't seem quite like that was what she had seen. "Explain the Dark Brotherhood to me. Why would I want to avoid them?"

Tirion looked at her for the first time as if she had really lost her mind. "The Dark Brotherhood are assassins for hire. If you call on them and pay them enough they'll kill just about anyone. They worship the Night Mother and Sithis."

It seemed a rather tense subject. "Oh, I guess that was a facet of life that I forgot as well... strange." It was more than just strange, it was annoying.

"Don't push yourself, I'm sure you'll remember everything in due time." Tirion said.

"I really hope so... Look, I'm going to go to bed early." Karine muttered.

"I was going to make dinner, you should eat first."

Karine shook her head no now. "I'm not in the mood to eat anything, I'm sorry."

"Oh," Tirion said softly. "That's fine, I'll just see you in the morning then."

Karine nodded. She had a lot to think about now. The Dark Brotherhood, something about it seemed almost familiar. That man... She shook her head to clear it and headed off to her room. For most of the night she would lie in bed and stare at the ceiling. _Why does his presence bother me so?_


	8. Chapter 8

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

Shadow- If it has to be said that there will be spoilers... oh dear.

* * *

Over the next few days Karine would put her efforts into finding out more about the Dark Brotherhood. She didn't press Tirion anymore for information since he didn't seem to like the subject in the least.

Most of the people she was able to bring up the topic of the Dark Brotherhood with said all the same things. "It's a bad organization. They are assassins for hire. Stay away from them at all costs and hope no one asks for your head."

It finally had gotten to the point of being almost absurd. _Why is everyone so damn scared? _

She got one answer from a man near the Chapel. "Adamus Phillida was the frontrunner of the guards who were trying to bring down the Dark Brotherhood. In the end they killed him just after he retired from the Imperial Legion."

Karine blinked at him. "Well, I guess I understand then why most people don't fight the Brotherhood huh? They're afraid to get targeted in the end."

After each day she searched for information she wound up going to the West Weald Inn to wind down and go over what she had, or in some cases hadn't, learned.

It was one day when she was in the West Weald inn that she would get a name. The person themself was a shady figure to put it kindly. "I think you are talking about Lucien Lachance. I don't know anything other than his name. He _is _a part of the Dark Brotherhood though. Stay away from him if you want to live."

_He didn't seem to want to hurt me or anyone else for that matter. If anything he seemed... hopeful? Like he knew me. Could I kill people for profit?_

The idea bothered Karine just a little bit, but she realized not enough that she wouldn't do it. _I shouldn't be here then. But I don't even know where to begin to look for the Dark Brotherhood. There's no way I want to do anything to summon them..._

She had no real leads to go on. She knew she shouldn't go looking for anything in Anvil, if she was a murderer and something had happened to her there it seemed like a bad idea to go back. The Imperial City would be a terrible choice to go as well, if anyone recognized her and she didn't recognize them... she could be found by the wrong people.

Something in her gut told her that Bravil was the way to go. Even as she planned to leave she felt bad. She realized that even if she was a murderer she still was a good person because she felt bad about just leaving Tirion. He had been patient with her even though she hadn't even deserved a second glance.

She stayed with him for a few more days before readying herself to leave. When she walked into the kitchen past him the day she was leaving, he knew she was going. "So, you're leaving now then?" He asked.

Karine didn't even look at him when she nodded. It was hard to say it, she liked him a lot, he was good looking, but that wasn't why she didn't want to leave. He made her feel safe and welcome, it wasn't something she was used to feeling. "Thank you," She said softly, "so much, for taking me in. I didn't deserve it at all."

"Everyone deserves help when they're in the position you were thrown in."

Karine looked at him sadly now. "Even if the chances that that person was a murderer were as great as mine are? Could you really say I deserved your kindness then?"

He thought about this for a moment. "You still deserve it. Even if you are a murderer, you are a good person, I can feel it. So, the Dark Brotherhood then?"

"I think so..." Karine looked away again. "I'm missing something... maybe even someone. I'm sorry."

There was a long silence between them. Karine took a deep breath and made to go to the door. "If," Tirion stopped her, "you were in a different position. If you could, would you have stayed?"

Karine looked back at him again. "Tirion, you are a good man, you deserve someone better than me. But, perhaps if my situation was different, if something about it didn't feel so grave... I probably would have stayed."

He looked relieved at this. "Then it really isn't me."

Karine half smiled at this. He was insecure, "It's definitely me. Don't worry about it, it's just a case of infatuation, I get it all the time." She paused and thought on it for a minute. It was true, that much she was sure of. "I think you'll get over me though."

"Don't let me be what keeps you here, get going."

Karine nodded and turned. She left Skingrad for Bravil. Since it was on foot, regardless of the fact she was as fast as she was it took quite a bit of time. Even once she got there it would be about a day before anything tell-tale would happen.

There was a man by the name of Ungolim in town. She heard quite a bit about him through rumors. He was a strange man, he always kept very much so to himself. He also visited the statue of the Lucky Old Lady frequently, though it was always at night.

The one real chance that Karine had to see this Ungolim, she had missed him. It was the first night she had arrived there and by the time she got to the statue Ungolim was gone. She had been a little frustrated by her luck, but she would just wait for tomorrow.

Karine finally felt that she was going to get some answers. But fate has a strange habit of doing things that seem most inconvenient at the time. As Karine walked to the statue she would witness a woman killing the one they called Ungolim. Instinct drove Karine to dodge out of sight, up onto a flight of stairs, before the one who killed Ungolim saw her.

The woman seemed quite proud of herself but froze like she had been shot by an arrow when a man walked up behind her. He was familiar again. This time though, he was familiar because Karine had seen him once before that she could recall clearly. It was the man who was dressed in black robes.

"No! No, I'm too late!" He shouted angrily. "I thought I could get here in time, thought I could stop you!"

The woman gaped at him clearly at a loss for words.

"By Sithis what have you done? What madness has claimed you? You have betrayed me, you have betrayed the Dark Brotherhood! Why?"

Still the woman just looked shell shocked.

"I am here to end your life to... but... I can see the confusion in your eyes. You... you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

It was now that the woman seemed to find her tongue. "Speaker, what are you talking about?"

"Your first dead drop went well. Then you eliminated the Draconis family as ordered. Then betrayal- Your dead drops went unanswered, your targets ignored. Instead you have been systematically killing off all the members of the Black Hand- J'Gasta, Shaleez, Alval Uvani, Havilstein Hoar-Blood - - Speakers and Silencers all. And Ungolim... the Listener himself!

"The surviving members of the Black Hand know that you are innocent, they know that you were only following orders. They believe I am the traitor!"

"Tell me you have a plan," the woman said softly.

Karine was amazed that no one else had walked in on this conversation at all. That no one seemed to overhear the man's... Lucien Lachance's, shouting.

"The traitor somehow switched your orders and has been sending you to the wrong dead drops. You and I have been deceived. We must find out who is behind this betrayal! We haven't much time... I am hunted day and night by the Black Hand!

"They want me dead - Here is what you must do. Go now to your next dead drop, lie in wait, and confront whomever drops off the false contract. Uncover the true traitor's identity, and then come see me. I'll be in hiding; Fort Farragut is no longer secure. It's under watch by the Black Hand. I'll wait for you at Applewatch, the farm where you killed the old Draconis Woman. It should be empty, and safe. Now go, and may Sithis help us all!"

Karine couldn't help but think that this man was long winded. But his fate bothered her a great deal. She looked over the set of steps she was crouched on and moved back out of sight when she saw the man turn to look in her direction.

Lucien swore he had seen long dark hair wisp out of sight. He thought instantly of Karine but reprimanded himself and turned activating his chameleon spell. Whoever the traitor was they had gotten to Karine, she didn't remember Lucien at all, that much he knew. Though maybe that was a good thing, she wouldn't be useful even if she showed up.

Applewatch. She knew where that farm was, it was just outside Bruma. He seemed to think it was safe but instinct drove Karine to question that. Somehow to her, it just didn't feel like that was the right place for him to go. _I don't want him dead._

She stopped breathing as she considered the reasons she had that made her think that. _I'm close to him then. How close though?_ She thought of him, thought of his face, and though she had only seen him at a distance, she could recall him almost perfectly anyway.

_Very close._

_XxXxXx  
_

It was extraordinarily hard for Karine to keep up with Lucien Lachance. He was fast even on foot, but she kept at a safe distance from him the whole time while not losing him. When he got to Applewatch she waited outside in hiding. The last thing she wanted to do was to barge in there and frighten him and perhaps cause him to attack her.

It was when four others showed up at Applewatch that Karine realized there was a serious problem. They entered the house and Karine dashed in after them. "I'm not the traitor!" Lucien insisted though he didn't sound like he was afraid.

"Silence!" One man shouted. He drew his sword and pointed it right at Lucien. "There's no questioning who the traitor is, it isn't Angelic since all this trouble started before her. You're the one who gives her orders now so it must be you."

The other three drew their weapons too. As four black robed figures attacked Karine jumped between them all. She ran into Lucien full force sending the two of them into the bed which was knocked quite far out of place, she only had to block two swords with her own. One had glanced off her weapon and cut into her good arm. She grimaced.

All four people backed off her and Lucien, more out of surprise than fear of her. Karine jumped up and looked between them all. _What the hell am I doing?_ She questioned herself. She swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. She looked between them all. "What is going on?"

"Karine step aside now if you don't want to face the same fate as Lucien." The one woman of the group said.

"What has he done?" Karine asked slowly. Lucien was getting to his feet, bewildered by had just happened.

"He has betrayed the Dark Brotherhood!" One man shouted at her. "Isn't that obvious?"

For a moment Karine just stared at them all. "Not really... I mean, he really isn't acting like someone who just betrayed an order they had sworn to die for."

"You're ridiculous," One of the other men said.

"Bellamont, relax. I for one am curious as to what she has to say," The woman said.

"But Arquen..." Bellamont began.

She silenced him with a look. "Do tell us, how is it that he's not acting like someone who has betrayed the Dark Brotherhood."

Karine scratched the back of her head. She took a deep breath and sighed before saying slowly, "Okay, maybe I'm the only one who thinks it, but he isn't the kind of guy who makes up excuses. If he was caught and he really did it, it seems like he would just out and say you got him. Maybe even try to take as many people down with him as he could. Besides, you should have seen his reaction when he caught up to the woman who actually killed Ungolim. He was _pissed _he thought for a moment she_was_ the traitor."

Arquen seemed to consider this. "Well of course _you _would be on his side though. I knew there was something going on between you two."

Karine felt herself blush now. _Is there really?_ She glanced over at Lucien.

"Arquen," Lucien was talking now. "I assure you there is _nothing _going on between the two of us. That's not the point though."

"True."

"Can you guys give me a bit of a break here? I'm working with only what I've been able to figure out the past like… I don't know week or so," Karine muttered, she rubbed her left hand across the bridge of her nose. She was tried.

"What do you mean?" One of the no named men asked.

"Sudden traumatic memory loss?" she cited one of the reasons Tirion and her had considered for why she couldn't remember anything about her life. "All I know is I don't remember any of you people. It's a damned miracle that I've made it this far."

"You're treading thin ice here little girl," Arquen growled. "Do you realize how serious what's going on right now is?"

Karine let a stressed smile stretch across her face. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Then for your own good I'd suggest you step aside and let us do our job executioner." Arquen hissed.

Karine didn't budge though. "I don't think he did it," she said her tone hard. "And I'm not moving."

"So be it," Arqen said and raised her sword approaching Karine.

Karine didn't raise her weapon to stop Arquen. "STOP!" Lucien shouted.

Every eye in the room locked on him now. "Don't hurt her, she doesn't even really understand what's going on, isn't it obvious? You can't punish her for my perceived wrongs."

Karine looked at Lucien over her shouder. "No, I know I don't really get the gravity of the situation entirely, but there is something telling me that I cannot stand aside while they kill you. You're too damn important for me to just let that happen. Why can't you guys just give him a chance to explain himself?"

Lucien fought to keep his jaw closed. In fact, he clenched his teeth tightly together to make sure his mouth didn't just drop open.

"Nothing he can say will pardon him. There is no evidence that can save him now," Bellamont said.

Karine looked back at Lucien. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw a white wolf at his feet now. She was pretty sure it hadn't been there before. "Oh!" She gasped softly. "I recognize you."

Everyone's attention was brought to the wolf at this. It looked at Karine and wagged its tail. It seemed to know her too. It padded to Karine who reached out tentatively to pat it on the head. It dissappeared in soft golden light at her touch.

Karine blinked, she understood the seriousness of the situation. But she understood a lot more than that now. She wasn't going to let them kill Lucien, not for something he didn't do. They'd have to go through her first. She looked back at the other Speakers now a new intensity in her eyes now.

"Let the Night Mother be the judge of all of this madness," Karine said her voice hard. Though she remembered almost everything, the events that had happened in Anvil still were beyond her. "We'll have to see her so she can appoint a new Listener as it is."

This had all the Speakers, even Lucien, shocked into silence. What could you say to contest that? Karine dropped her weapon to the ground at this. "I stake my life on this. If I am wrong, you can kill me too. You won't lose much of anything either way. I refuse to fight you, and Lucien cannot beat you all alone."

The four Speakers looked between one another unsure what to do or say. Angelic walked in with a book in her hands, it looked like a journal. Karine caught her eye; she shook her head no at Angelic. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Lucien's life line," Karine said with a tight smile.

Angelic nodded slowly. She crossed the room in a few quick, easy strides. "What should I do with this?" She whispered the question to Karine. Karine had scanned the diary before she stowed it away.

"I'll hold onto it, we're going to see the Night Mother. It's the only reason any of them agreed to keep Lucien alive," Karine looked over at Lucien at this.

He looked uncomfortable, he was standing next to the upturned bed as far from the other Speakers as he could get. His eyes were scanning the room. Karine's eyes met Lucien's and she smiled at him. Lucien then looked away, his eyes looked hard. Something was bothering him... of course, his life was on the line, that would cause anyone a certain amount of stress.

It was late. Arquen looked at the assembly of Brotherhood members. "Angelic if there are any preparations you need to make I suggest doing them now."

"I'm fine," Angelic said confidently.

"Then let us go to the resting place of the Night Mother." Arquen stated.

It was strange, the way they teleported to the statue of the Lucky Old Lady. Three of the five Speakers stood around the statue, Bellamont stayed by Lucien and Karine as Arquen explained the ritual and the statue's importance. "The citizens around here call her the Lucky Old Lady, and how lucky they truly are. For this stone effigy masks the entrance to the tomb of the Night Mother.

"We will begin in a moment, I will recite an old incantation and we can then proceed down into her crypt and seek an audience with the Night Mother."

Arquen turned from Angelic back to the statue of the Lucky Old Lady. "Unholy Matron, we of the Black Hand beseech you! Reveal yourself now most magnificent Night Mother, so that we may seek your guidance!"

The statue contorted and slid back revealing a staircase which was the entrance to the Night Mother's tomb. Karine eyed it warily; she might be back to herself now, but for how long? As the remaining members of the Dark Brotherhood walked down the steps to meet their Night Mother, Karine was left to question, not what would happen to Lucien, but what would happen to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

* * *

Karine was as on edge as a person could get as the remaining Dark Brotherhood members entered the Night Mother's crypt. She was looking around at Arquen, Mathieu Bellamont, Belisarius, and Banus, the other members left beside Lucien, Karine, and Angelic.

One of those three was the traitor. Which one was the question. They all assembled in the main chamber and the Night Mother appeared. "What is the meaning of this desecration? Who has disturbed my ancient slumber?" The Night Mother sounded just a bit pissed off.

"Dearest Night Mother," Arquen began humbly. "Most Unholy Maiden! Please, we beg your mercy in this, our time of need! The Black Hand seeks your guidance."

As if she just recognized the group of them, the Night Mother's stance seemed to change. "Ah yes, I have been expecting you. The Listener now kneels by Sithis, as does his successor. There is a traitor among you."

"Yes dear Night Mother, we know, but we still cannot be sure who it is. Please guide us, tell us who the traitor is!"

"Foolish little girl, as if I would just tell you! Karine is the only one with enough sense to distract you long enough to keep one of your own alive. Lucien Lachance is indeed innocent of the crimes you have accused him."

"Enough! Enough of this!" Mathieu shouted as he unsheathed his dagger. Belisarius and Banus both drew swords as well. "You will all suffer for the pain you have caused me! I will destroy your Night Mother and the Dark Brotherhood will fall!"

He turned and killed both Banus and Belisarius with a disturbing amount of ease before turning on Lucien. Lucien's sword was out before Bellamont was even near him. "Damn you!" Bellamont shouted. Lucien parried the attack.

"How dare you kill _my _mother!" He shouted as he attacked in quick sucession.

A boot caught Bellamont in the stomach and he stumbled back a few feet. He glared at the person who kicked him. Karine glared right back and was winding up to hit him again. She saw him charge up to hit her with a spell so she braced herself with her left arm across herself defensively. It was still enough to throw her back into the far wall.

Bellamont was distracted momentarily and ran across the room to attack the Night Mother, a bit ridiculous really since she was a ghost. "We have to destroy him," Arquen shouted at Angelic.

Right away Bellamont turned and attacked Angelic, both she and Arquen took him down. Lucien had turned to check on Karine. He helped her to her feet, "Are you alright?"

Karine nodded though she was grimacing. "Well enough, yeah."

They were all paying close attention as the Night Mother next started speaking. She was looking at Angelic rather fondly. "So at last we meet. I have been following your strange journey through the Dark Brotherhood young one.

"Your killing the old man Baenlin... the execution of Adamus Phillida... the way you stalked and murdered each member of the Draconis family... Your purification of the Cheydinhal sanctuary. You, a mere underling, even managed to single-handedly eliminate half of my Black Hand!"

"I live only to serve the Black Hand," Anglic replied, as if she were justifying her actions.

"I know dear child, I know. You carried out your orders to the letter, in the name of the Black Hand. How could I be anything but happy with you? No my anger lies with the rest of my children. You see, I have known of Mathieu Bellamont's intentions since he was just a boy."

There was absolute silence from all the members left of the Dark Brotherhood. Karine wasn't entirely surprised that the Night Mother had known all along.

"I knew of his thirst for vengeance and could have told my Listener at any time. But I refused, refused to reward such incompetence! Ungolim was weak. I allowed Mathieu Bellamont to proceed on his destructive course. Just as i allowed you to intercept him."

"But... why honored Night Mother?" Angelic asked softly.

"Don't you see? Our Dread Father foresaw your defeat of the traitor, here in this very crypt! You have been chosen! You are to be my new listener! You possess strength, and cunning, and a heart as black as midnight. You were marked by Sithis the moment you emerged from your mother's womb."

"Finally, the authority I deserve." Angelic said with a smile

"You will get what you desire. But first, meditate on all that has transpired. Perhaps you covet treasure? Take all my crypt has to offer. When we are all ready I will transport you back to the only place you can truly call home - the Cheydinhal Sanctuary."

"Thank you," Angelic said softly. She turned to loot the crypt.

"Lucien, Karine, I would like words with you both," The Night Mother said.

Both Lucien and Karine looked at eache other. Karine shrugged and both approached the Night Mother. Neither Lucien nor Karine spoke, they waited for the Night Mother to go first.

"You Karine, are a bit of a surprise to me. I hadn't been watching you as closely as I was watching your sister Angelic. You surpassed all my expectations. Even after Bellamont betrayed you in Anvil you were able to come back and save an innocent man."

Karine looked at Lucien and smiled. "Yeah, well, instinct drives us all, it's whether we know when to follow it that matters," something in her voice sounded tense still.

Karine doubled over with a quiet whimper. "Damn that Bellamont..." She whimpered through clenched teeth. "What the hell spell was that anyway..."

Lucien's hands were on her shoulders and he was looking concerned now. "What's the matter?"

"The spell Bellamont used has a rather powerful damage over time effect. It lasts long and is amazingly painful. I doubt it will kill her though," The Night Mother said, Lucien looked up at the Night Mother then back down at Karine.

"I'll be fine," Karine choked out.

The Night Mother frowed at this. "I will help you the one way I can. For now, sleep, that way you will not feel the pain child."

"Tch, no I'll be-" Karine started, but the Night Mother cast her spell and Karine fell asleep dropping into Lucien's arms.

Lucien looked at the Night Mother. "Was that absolutely necessary?"

"It is the easiest way for her to deal with it. The least painful thing to do for her as well."

Both Arquen and Angelic had been watching this whole exchange. Angelic busied herself going through the stuff in the crypt still discreetly listening in to what was going on.

"I have to admit I've been watching your relationship for quite some time now Lucien. I must wonder what it is about you two that keeps you apart."

Lucien blinked at her. "Forgive me if I don't understand what you mean Night Mother."

A soft laugh escaped the Night Mother at this. "I'm sure you are well aware of what I speak. You and Karine, your relationship is very strong. I don't understand why it is only what it is now. Ever since Raine gave you orders to watch over Karine I've known what you thought of little Karine."

"There is nothing there to be spoken of..." Lucien said softly, defensive. "Besides, she would never think of me as anything other than her Big Brother. I would ask nothing more of her either."

"Yes, that's why she risked her own life to save yours tonight. Because she feels nothing more for you than she would feel for a sibling. That's why, even though she didn't recognize you or even remember anything about the Dark Brotherhood, she was compelled to find her way back to it."

"Anyone would feel compelled to find out about their past if they had forgotten it. They would try to find their way back to what makes sense for them," Lucien's voice was very quiet now.

"And even though she remembered nothing about you she still defended you because deep down something told her you were innocent. Yes, that has nothing to do with her having feelings for you at all. It's all just a sibling like bond."

"You're going to tell me, that she feels more for me than I know? That my age matters nothing in it at all?"

"So self conscious! I think age is the least of her concerns. She stopped feeling anything sibling for you long ago I believe. She just kept it up as a safe way for her to stay a distance from you."

"That doesn't make sense," Lucien sounded frustrated. His gaze dropped down to Karine. She looked peaceful for the first time that he had ever seen her. Even when she had fallen asleep after she had gotten out of the Imperial City Prison she somehow had seemed tense. She looked so carefree now. It suited her.

"It makes perfect sense child. Someone who has had those who were closest to her die before, who had been betrayed by her own father, her family, it makes sense. She worries about getting close to anyone."

"Even if she would allow it... you would be fine with such a thing? You don't think it would be distracting in the least?" He asked looking back to the Night Mother now.

"Lucien, if the two of you got together you would only make more children for the Dark Brotherhood, I could never be angered by _that. _I find it funny that you find such things to be a bad idea, I'll never understand it."

Lucien picked Karine up now and gazed down at her. "Isn't this wrong in the least? Raine only asked me to watch over her daughter not to-"

"You honestly think she didn't see this as a possibility? You're a man, Karine is a woman, I'm sure Raine would have had no trouble grasping the idea. If anything she would have been happy to see it this way, at least Karine won't have to lie to someone she loves to keep them safe from the Brotherhood. Relationships that are between Brotherhood members and those who are not in the Brotherhood usually don't end well."

He still looked tense at the thought though. He couldn't grasp the idea so easily. "Talk to her, be honest with her and see how she reacts for yourself."

"We'll see..." Lucien muttered in his own way ending the conversation.

"I will, and so will you," the Night Mother said.

Angelic stepped in now. "I think I'm good to go now."

"There is much work to be done," The Night Mother said softly, "When you get back to the sanctuary speak with Arquen. She will serve directly under you as your humble servant and guide. As for Lucien and Karine, that I will leave for you to decide."

"Thank you Night Mother."

"I hope you have taken everything you desire from my crypt for, once you leave, there is no returning here. Now are you ready to begin your new life?"

"Of course I'm ready, please return us all to the sanctuary." Angelic said.

"I will be seeing you again very soon, our relationship will become more intimate. I look forward to when we next meet."

After that they were all teleported back to the Cheydinhal sanctuary. "I'm going to put Karine in Ocheeva's old quarters if you don't mind," Lucien mumbled.

"Sounds like a good idea, but come back and talk to me so we can discuss yours and Karine's positions in the Brotherhood."

Lucien nodded before walking quickly off down the corridor that housed both Ocheeva's and Vicenti's old rooms. He entered the first room that was Ocheeva's and laid Karine down on Ocheeva's old bed.

He looked Karine up and down before his hand went up to his eyes and he grimaced. _I can't believe that the Night Mother believes this can work out... _He felt himself blush, it was light, something that would probably have gone unnoticed by anyone else.

He turned on his heel and left the room to find Angelic. He found her finishing up her conversation with Arquen in the atrium of the sanctuary. Arquen must have said something to Angelic because after a nod Angelic turned around and motioned toward Lucien to come over by her. Lucien did as he was asked.

Arquen walked away as Angelic began talking. "So, now the big question is yours and Karine's positions in the Dark Brotherhood. What do you think? After all, being a Speaker means a lot of traveling and you wouldn't see each other often."

A fact that Lucien still remembered vividly. He shook his head though. "I don't see the problem with me staying a Speaker."

Angelic rolled her eyes at him. "I can't believe you'd say that. What about Karine? What would happen with her if you were almost never around for her?"

"What about her, as far as I'm concerned there's nothing there."

Her eyes narrowed now. "Even after everything that the Night Mother told you you're still going to be as stubborn as ever about this? I can't believe you! I'll see you again _after _you speak with Karine about the two of you. Understood?"

Lucien's right hand clenched tightly at this. He wasn't used to taking orders from someone who, for the longest time, was his subordinate. "I understand... we'll talk more about this later."

_When you're in a better mood, _Angelic thought smugly.

Lucien stalked away and was headed to Karine when he froze. She wouldn't be awake yet, he reasoned. Why sit there and just have himself to be with? Instead he entered the living quarters and lay down on a bed. He fell asleep rather quickly, the past few days had been hard on him.

When Karine could finally wake up, her eyes literally popped open. She looked around, it took her a moment to realize just where she was. She blinked slowly, she was home, and she smiled slightly at the thought.

She got up out of the bed she was in. She was in the room that had been Ocheeva's. Things were mostly as they were when Karine had last walked into the room. Almost as if Ocheeva would walk in at any moment and ask what Karine was doing sleeping in her bed.

Karine shook off the thought and exited the room and walked into the atrium. She found Arquen there, and another fresh recruit for the Brotherhood. "You work fast," Karine said. "I couldn't possibly have been out for that long."

Arquen smirked at her. "Long enough for me to be able to recruit someone obviously," she sounded smug.

Angelic walked out of the practice room having vaguely heard their exchange. "Oh Big Sister, you're awake. Have you talked to Lucien yet?"

Karine looked at Angelic rather seriously. "You should hardly be calling me Big Sister at this point don't you think? And should I have talked to Lucien? I haven't even seen him yet, is he still hanging around here?"

"He should be here somewhere. Go find him, I think you two need to have a good long talk."

"Is that an order Listener?" Karine asked with a smirk.

"Yes, yes that would be an order."

Karine did an exaggerated bow before walking away. She figured that Lucien couldn't be in the practice room since Angelic had been there and didn't mention him. He could have potentially been in what had been Vicente's room, but she might as well check the regular living quarters first since it was closer.

As Karine entered the living quarters she had to wonder what happened to the bodies of her dead brethren. Though, she reasoned wither herself, it probably had something to do with the walking skeletal guard. Or maybe the rat.

She spotted Lucien rather quickly when she entered the main room of the living quarters since he was the only one there. A soft smile caught on her lips seeing him sleeping. It wasn't often she had the chance to see Lucien look so vulnerable. She wondered how long he had been sleeping for, she also had to wonder how much longer she would have been asleep than him. She felt guilty about the idea of waking him up.

One of his eyes opened before he even made a noise. "Hey, you're awake," by his voice it was obvious that he had been asleep.

"Did I wake you up?" Karine asked.

"I'm a light sleeper," he replied.

She shook her head and sighed, "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's no problem at all."

Karine sat down on the floor taking a deep breath when she was settled. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Someday I'm sure I will... why are you sitting on the floor?" He sat up after saying this. When the blankets fell away she could see that he wasn't wearing his robes and he didn't have a shirt on either. His eyes were on her and she was well aware of it.

"I don't know, where should I be sitting?"

He patted the bed next to him which caused Karine to laugh. "Hey, I'm just used to sitting on the floor like this. I can't help it I've been like this since I was young."

"Younger your mean. You act like you aren't young."

"Says the man who acts like he's ancient," Karine muttered rolling her eyes.

Lucien let himself fall back on the bed now. His eyes were now on the ceiling half closed. He tried to stop himself but he yawned anyway. "I am old. I'm only sure of the fact because this past night really took its toll on me."

"It was bound to take a toll on anyone, young or old. I know because I'm still feeling it." Karine said softly.

Lucien looked over at her again. _I doubt the stress she felt was quite the same as mine... _"Explain."

Karine locked eyes with him now. A tense laugh escaped her now. "Explain what exactly? What it was that was so taxing about last night? What wasn't? I spent the past, probably week, not sure about anything, I get one lead and I follow it back to you.

"All that drove me the whole damn time was instinct right? And when I'm standing there in Applewatch, I'm defending you. I'm not sure how that even happened since my mind was sitting there telling me I'm not even sure I know this guy at all well. Then, just like that, I remember everything and my fear kicks up like, a hundred notches. I don't know if you're aware of the fact but I don't get scared often. So I don't handle it well when it happens to me. I wasn't just fighting for my life, but yours too."

She opened her mouth after stopping for a minute but she didn't say anything. "Why," Lucien asked softly sitting up in bed again. "were you so scared?"

She suddenly looked almost incredulous. "Lucien, they were going to kill you without even a second thought," Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Of all the things that would scare you," He muttered. "I can't believe that _that _would be your biggest concern.


	10. Chapter 10

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

* * *

"Why can't you believe that someone else's life would be my concern?" Karine asked.

Lucien looked like he was ready to laugh. "You've spent a good deal of the past six or seven years killing people for a living. That you would care about someone else's life is a bit of a surprise."

Karine was suddenly scowling, she was honestly angry and Lucien could tell. She stood so fast that Lucien could only balk for a moment. Her jaw was clenched tight and she turned on her heel. "It's been 10 years and just because _you _don't feel concern for other's lives…" She trailed off muttering more under her breath, though only one word was discernable, "Idiot..."

Lucien jumped up and caught her by the shoulders before she could actually get far. "Wait, why are you angry with me?"

She turned quickly and caught herself before she slapped him. "You're so- that you'd think that- it's not like you're just anyone! I could watch you die just as easily as I could kill you myself. And in case you're as stupid to think it, it wouldn't be easy!"

"But-"

"The people who the Night Mother request for me to kill, they mean nothing to me. Of course I can kill them without a single regret or so much as a second though," Her eyes were on the floor now; she looked to be about a second from tears. "But if it was you-"

Lucien didn't move through this whole outburst, and even if she _had _hit him he wouldn't have moved. It took a while for her words to sink in. He was looking her up and down now, considering everything that had already been said. A half smile cocked up on his face now.

"You know I am capable of taking care of myself," he said softly.

"I know," Karine said with a sniff. Then softly she muttered, "What can I say, I'm just stupid."

"But, when the other Speakers showed up last night," he continued as if she hadn't spoken, "I had pretty much given myself up for dead. I'm a good fighter, but four skilled fighters against one... it was a fight that I wasn't going to win," He had a rather faraway look in his eyes now. "I was okay with it, even.

"And then you showed up."

Karine felt cold now. "Was I that much of a complication for you? I'm sorry."

Lucien took a deep breath now. "Not a complication. A reality check. Your arrival made me realize there were things more important than me and what was more than likely going to happen to me."

"So, you were scared, that they were going to kill me?" Karine asked slowly, wondering if she had read into what he was saying correctly. "You were the traitor, and you think they'd care to kill me?"

"You were defending me; they would have happily killed you to get to me. Of course it was a concern of mine. The idea of anyone hurting you makes me... angry," Lucien looked like he was about to hit something. "I want to be here to keep you safe. To-"

"You shouldn't say such things," Karine cut him off.

Lucien wasn't going to let himself lose what composure he had left though. His hand found its way to her chin and he gently lifted it so she was looking directly into his eyes. "Why shouldn't I say what's been on my mind for a while now?"

Karine's eyes widened and she pushed away from Lucien, "Oh shit."

For Lucien, to say it was like being slapped in the face was an understatement. He watched her walk away, but it felt like a scene from someone else's life. He wondered for a split second if he was dreaming. After all, the way the Night Mother had made it sound…

He sat down heavily on his bed and stared at the floor between his feet as if, if he stared at it long enough, it might give him a more logical explanation for what just happened.

XxXxXx

Karine left the sanctuary through the well entrance sneaking right past Angelic. She tried to tell herself she just needed to get away to simply think. The truth she would never admit to was that it was far more complicated then that. Even as she ran now, out of Cheydinhal, out to nowhere in particular, she knew she loved Lucien. It was the only logical explanation for everything that had transpired since… well quite a while now.

When she finally stopped running she was a ways from Cheydinhal, up on a hill, still able to look out over the town. She could see Fort Farragut and the stables as well. She sat down at the base of the tree, thinking.

The first thing she had wanted when she woke up earlier was to see Lucien. But after the conversation they had, after considering everything that had happened to her, she didn't know if she had it in her. It wasn't just some sappy, it's hard to love, kind of thought. It was more like, it's difficult loving someone who was never there and who hardly understood you.

"Stupid bastard…" She muttered to herself_._

Part of her realized that there were some thoughts that were irrational behind her reasoning; the other part of her didn't care. She knew he cared about her; there was no doubting it after recent events and when she considered it she'd known for a while, but she doubted he would change. She wasn't even sure she could change.

She looked out across the distance at Cheydinhal, the sun was now rising.

XxXxXx

It took him a while, but finally Lucien got up and got dressed. Even from a distance, Angelic knew something was wrong. "Lucien, did something happen?"

Lucien ran a hand through his hair, taking his time with his reply. "No," he said, it was almost matter of fact sounding. "Nothing happened."

"Where's Karine?" Angelic asked.

"I have no idea. You didn't see her?"

Angelic covered her face with her hands, then said between both hands quite critically, "Lucien what did you do?"

"I don't know," he practically whispered. "I'm at a total loss as to what just happened."

"Damn it Lucien, what did you do? You have to have some idea of what it is you did. No one is that damn stupid!" Angelic's hands had fallen away from her face, and now she looked just frustrated. Angelic felt very fond of Karine even though they had only known each other a short time. Karine was her big sister after all.

She calmed down when she saw the pensive look that came over Lucien's face after she shouted at him. He eyes darted around as he thought, like he was hoping to find the answer somewhere in the room they stood in. When he finally looked Angelic in the eyes there was despair lurking behind his own eyes. "I haven't been there." One simple sentence that said it all, he knew his fault, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Oh Lucien…" Angelic said softly. She reached out to touch his shoulder but he pulled away from her.

"When can I start working again?" He asked. There was no emotion behind his words. He would stay like this, like a zombie, for quite some time.


	11. Chapter 11

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

* * *

More than a week passed since Karine had left, and left Lucien to his own thoughts. Angelic was watching Lucien quite closely, worried about what he might do next. His actions were all too mechanical. He took contracts as they came at him, other than that he kept to himself always retreating to Fort Farragut. Angelic hadn't gotten to know Lucien that well, but she guessed that he wasn't usually like this with people.

"Arquen," Angelic muttered pulling her speaker aside. "I want you to focus for the next couple of days on finding Karine."

"What about my other duties though?" Arquen asked.

"Suspended for the time being, the Night Mother will understand."

Arquen nodded, "Understood."

"Go."

Arquen left promptly. It took a lot of investigating and almost all the time she thought she could safely take without the Night Mother losing her patience, before Arquen finally caught up with Karine. Karine had been out and about at night in Leyawiin when Arquen cornered her.

"What do you want?" Karine asked sounding annoyed.

Arquen's eyes narrowed at Karine's tone, "We want you to come home, all of us. We need you. Besides, you still have your duties to both Sithis and the Night Mother."

"Goodness, you do just make the thought sound appealing, don't you? However shall I choose between what I'm doing now and the Dark Brotherhood? Pfft."

"Have you forsaken everything you once stood for?"

Karine looked away with a half hearted shrug, "I will come back. I don't know when, perhaps when I am moved to. Who can tell when that will be though?"

Arquen looked at Karine, incredulous. "What are you even doing out here right now? What is it you're accomplishing? What kind of sign to come back could you possibly be looking for?"

Again Karine shrugged, "I have no idea what I'm looking for. Has the Night Mother sent me signs that she wants me back? No, so am I concerned that she will soon become angry with me and I will have to face the wrath of Sithis? No."

"Do what you wish; I did what I was told to. I have spent more time than I should have searching you out. Searching for foolish little girls was never part of the job description."

Karine sighed, "See me as you will. I'll see you all again soon, tell that to Angelic for me will you?"

Arquen nodded as she turned she stopped and without turning to look at Karine said one last thing. "You know, I don't really care for Lucien at all, but I think you should come back, for his sake. He looks terrible."

After this, she disappeared into the shadows. Karine crouched down and closed her eyes hanging her head low. She wasn't sure if she would be able to accurately tell them what she was thinking or why she was thinking it. She needed time away. She had been happy with how things had been, now everything seemed like it was going too fast. It was all just too much…

No. She hadn't been happy with the way things were. She was lying to herself. She had always hated that Lucien was so far away. Emotionally as well as physically. But it gave her a reason to keep him at enough of a distance that she felt safe. Part of her had still always wanted more though. But now that she had more- she wasn't sure if she could live up to whatever expectations Lucien had for her.

Scarier yet, she had had some very clear dreams that told her that she was wanted back at the sanctuary. But Karine was searching for something. Besides that, about what Arquen had said about Lucien, how could she feel bad about leaving him waiting? For how long was that always her place after all?

Since her betrayal by her father and her subsequent induction into the Dark Brotherhood she had never questioned what she was doing or what she was thinking. It was the first time she had given thought to what life was on the outside and she wondered if she had given too much of herself up to it. She had been just a kid when circumstances had brought her to it in the first place. She didn't really know what she was seeking, but she was certain she would find her answers and she would know when the time came.

XxXxXx

Her sign came later, about three days later. She had stayed the night at the Faregyl Inn, an inn just to the northwest of the Inn of Ill Omen. She had been so out of touch with the sanctuary and even most major towns that she really didn't hear much about the news unless it was someone rumor mongering nearby.

She had packed up her things and was debating where to go next. It was funny, no matter where she went she had this sinking suspicion that she was being followed. She shook off the feeling and left the inn.

She didn't get far; she had been making her way north toward the Imperial City when the feeling came back again. Someone was most certainly following her. She turned to see if she could spot whoever it was, but he was already practically on top of her. He had a weapon drawn.

Karine fumbled drawing her own weapon. It was a quick disarm and she was forced to back off. Where was the Imperial Legion when you actually needed them? This guy looked deranged as he stalked forward. "Well, well, looks like you're next."

"Next for what?" Karine asked dully.

The guy laughed harshly. "What you haven't heard about the murders going on recently? What do you live in a hole?"

Karine scowled, "Sorry, haven't been to any major cities lately and I don't talk to a lot of people. What can I say?"

The man lunged at her; she grabbed his right wrist and twisted causing him to drop his weapon. He slammed her against a tree. She made to punch him but he kneed her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. She glared up at him and his hands closed around her throat.

She was just mentally cursing the man when his grip on her slacked along with a sound she hadn't heard in a while, the sound of a blade stabbing into a helpless victim. She could see the shock on this man's face as he dropped to his knees.

Karine looked to the shocked face of her savior. Apparently the last thing he expected to find out here was her. Lucien stared, he knew the color had drained from his face, he could feel it. "What are you doing out here?" Karine asked.

"I was," he stopped suddenly and shook his head clearing it. "He was a contract."

Karine nodded slowly. "I would have guessed as much…" She turned to leave.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked quietly.

This caused Karine a moment's pause where an idea struck her. She turned back to Lucien, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked him up and down. "Would you believe me if I told you I was trying to find myself?" she asked, and odd lilt to her voice.

"Yes, I think that would make sense."

She nodded her head, "Yeah, you think so too, huh?"

He laughed suddenly sounding almost nervous almost as though he hadn't been aware of what he had just said. "Never mind," He muttered and turned to leave now. What he said next was hard to hear, "Happy I got that contract when I did…"

"Why?" She asked.

He looked back over his shoulder at her. "If I have to explain myself perhaps I give you too much credit."

The Dark Brotherhood had a habit of not letting its members get out alive. She was still standing, and Lucien hadn't been sent to kill her. She'd spent quite some time now searching for a sign. The Night Mother had practically told her to come home, and that is what the sanctuary was for Karine, home. Now Lucien wound up in the middle of the wilderness just in the nick of time. How many signs would she need? Maybe, just maybe, she was where she was supposed to be. Could she accept that though?

She watched Lucien walk away, and she considered what she really found important in her life. Of all the thinking she had done this she had not. What really mattered to her? She cared about the Dark Brotherhood, like a deadly mold it grew on her over the years. She cared about Angelic and the Night Mother, and she almost needed Sithis. Trumping all that, walking away now, she cared about Lucien. She didn't want to admit it, it scared her more than she'd like to admit, and she didn't know if she could trust that he would try as hard to stay with her as she did him, but she cared none the less.

What made it all worse though, was what she had been doing these past few days. Looking for something of herself she thought she lost, it was all right there. And she had hurt someone who meant the world to her.

XxXxXx

When Lucien entered the sanctuary alone later, Angelic noticed that there was something different about him. "Did something happen while you were out Lucien?"

He stopped and turned to her. He didn't look as tired as he had over the past week and a half. He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I got lucky."

Angelic looked at him quizzically, so he elaborated. "That pathetic murderer that I was sent to kill; I broke the rules a little I suppose, because he was about to kill someone else. So I intervened."

_Strangely noble for an assassin… _she thought with a slight smile.

"Turns out I didn't really break the rules so much after all. It was Karine."

"And… what happened?"She asked suddenly sounding excited. "You seem like you're in a better mood now."

"Nothing else happened. We exchanged a few words, and I left."

Angelic's mouth dropped open, "Why didn't you ask her to come home? Or hell, make her come home. Did you tell her you miss her? Did you tell her how you've felt since she left?"

Lucien looked at Angelic like she was crazy, "I shouldn't have to explain myself to her."

"Stop acting so proud and own up to how you feel! I want to see my Big Sister again, I want her to be happy, and I want you to be happy too. Besides, she deserves to hear how you feel. Think of what she's risked for you in the recent past, you know how she feels."

Lucien blinked at her, shook his head slowly, and walked away. She watched him go with a certain amount of awe.

XxXxXx

Another three days passed before Karine showed back up at the sanctuary. She dropped in just as Arquen was showing a new member around. The man took little interest in what Arquen was saying. His eyes were on Anglic, who was sitting reading a book.

Angelic looked up when she heard Karine's soft footsteps. When she saw her Big Sister she smiled. "Karine, you're home!" She almost jumped up before running over to Karine.

Karine looked at Angelic; Karine looked like she was dead on her feet. "Hey kid, it's been a while huh?"

"What took you so long to get back here?" Angelic asked.

"I was a little lost, what can I say? I'm okay now, though. Hey, where's Lucien?"

"He's out doing Sithis only knows what."

It was then that the new member came into the conversation uninvited. "Who cares where he is? I'm as good as any ten other people."

Karine scowled at this new member. She didn't like how he looked and she wasn't liking how he was acting. Somehow, when new people showed up, Karine tended to get feelings about them, and most of the time her hunches were right. Something told her this new guy wasn't going to go over well with the veterans of the Brotherhood.


	12. Chapter 12

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

* * *

Karine raised an eyebrow at this newcomer. "And, who exactly do you think you are?"

With a deep bow he introduced himself. "My name is Algernon. I'm the newest, and now I'm sure probably the best, Dark Brotherhood member."

Karine snorted, "Yes, of course you are. But maybe we'll wait and see if you last the week first. If you do, then maybe we'll talk. Though even if you last through the week… the best? Highly doubtful."

"By the end of the week there will be no need to talk, you'll all be convinced," The newcomer said confidently.

"No shortage of conceit here…" Karine muttered to herself though he heard her loud and clear. "Not like I haven't been working longer than he probably has known about the brotherhood."

It was his turn to laugh now. "Like you could do anything useful with an arm like that," He said nodding to her right arm.

This got Karine scowling. "Let's also not forget Arquen, Lucien, and of course Angelic. You're a novice; you'll need to prove much more than that you can last a week to really be considered of worth. So, instead of boasting of what you cannot yet prove, how about you go out and do something useful."

Algernon turned to Angelic, "I am ready to accept any contract you have."

"You aren't of rank to ask Angelic directly for a contract _Murderer_. If you're lucky you will start with Arquen!" With a smirk she turned to leave, "I'm going to sleep."

As she turned there was the distinct sound of a sword being unsheathed. "Remember tenant five _brother,_" Karine said softly without looking back at him.

"Nothing about it stops me from further maiming you!" Algernon shouted as he lashed out at Karine.

With her hand on her own sword, Karine was turned halfway back to Algernon, braced for impact when she heard his sword clash with another weapon. Karine looked up expecting to see Angelic but instead saw Lucien. _When did he get here?_

Karine looked around at Angelic who stood where she had been almost the whole time, she looked rather smug. "Just because the tenants do not bar you from attacking other members of the brotherhood does not mean you should go attacking them. Now back off Murderer," Lucien said in a low voice.

After the initial shock wore off, Karine was smiling at Lucien. Of course Algernon noticed it, he rolled his eyes and backed off. "I'll be back later," Algernon grumbled, he turned and left though the abandoned house entrance. If it were possible to slam the door, he looked in a mood to have done so.

Lucien sheathed his weapon and looked down at Karine. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm just happy to see you. You have impeccable timing lately you know that?" Karine said as she ran a hand through her hair. She sheathed her sword again as well. She suddenly felt more alive than she had when she entered the sanctuary.

"So it seems for you," He looked around the atrium. He had to admit, when it came down to crucial moments, she seemed to have the same ability. After a sigh he said something he had been thinking. "You seem like you're feeling better, just because you've shown back up, don't think that I've so easily forgiven you."

Angelic visibly flinched when he said this while Karine looked at him curiously. "Forgiven me? Oh don't worry about that, I've got all the time you need. Try not to keep me waiting too long again okay?"

After a quick surprised glance back at her, Lucien looked away shaking his head and left. Somehow she seemed to know what to say at the right time to really shock him and lower his guard.

Karine leaned against one of the pillars and watched him leave. She shook her head with a slight smile. "You're not going to chase after him?" Angelic asked quite seriously.

Karine almost laughed at the thought. "Heavens no; he'll be back. He's not as stupid as me. He knows where he belongs. Besides, he's not in the mood to be forgiving me just yet."

"You shouldn't have to prove anything to him," It was purely a statement; there was no anger behind her words.

"Perhaps not, but I probably shouldn't have been so hasty. After all, it was like I didn't even consider his feelings. Well, not like, I really didn't. It was a stupid move. I guess I just wasn't thinking straight, I mean, I was still quite jumpy from everything that had happened. If I had been thinking clearly at the time, if I had reasoned as I am reasoning now, I would never have had to leave."

"And what exactly is your reasoning right now?"

After a long yawn Karine shrugged. "My reasoning? Well… I need to trust him. He's strong. I might still get hurt but- I almost think it would be worth it. I love him, even if it isn't the best thing for me. He's been as honest as he is capable of being with me, now I just need to be honest with him. That's gonna be hard though… it'll take time too."

_They'll be okay… _Angelic thought to herself. "You should get some rest; it looks like it's been days since you've slept."

"That's because it has been. About three days actually," Karine said with a smile.

"Three days? Why?"

"Well, Lucien showed up, and inadvertently it seems, saved me. I got to thinking a little, and then decided I should come home. So I started walking, and it took a little while on foot."

"And you didn't think to stop and rest?"

"Didn't feel like I really needed to, I guess I was just a little excited to get home."

"You really can be quite the fool sometimes…" Angelic said softly.

"If I wasn't things wouldn't be as they are now. The good and the bad. Plus, I think I would be dreadfully boring if I didn't do strange and sometimes stupid things don't you?"

After a short pause Angelic nodded slowly. "I suppose, but you should get some sleep. I have something for you to do when you wake back up okay?"

Karine shrugged, "Sure thing boss. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

With that, Karine made an exaggerated bow and left for the living quarters to rest for a while.

XxXxXx

The first thing Lucien did when he got back to Fort Farragut was go to sleep. Yes, he had indeed decided to take over the fort again. It was comfortable for him, especially since he had known that Karine would come back to the sanctuary and he didn't want to be around her, not right now at least.

He took off his sword and robes and collapsed onto his bed with a heavy sigh. He rolled over and stretched. As he was settling down to sleep he reasoned with himself. He had been extremely happy to see Karine come back, though he was still a little stung by her actions, part of him still wanted to be with her. Part of him probably always would. He wasn't sure what he intended to do about her just yet though. Like she said though, he had time to make up his mind.

With a slightly disgusted grunt for his thoughts, he rolled over and was determined not to think about it any more and just go to sleep. Because of this though, it took him longer than usual to fall asleep.

Most of the time his dreams weren't clear, and there was a great portion of it that hadn't been. Getting to the room had all been a blur. Even as he ran he felt his heart racing, with fear more than exertion. When he burst through the door into the room he felt like his heart stopped.

Algernon had not been unscathed, quite the contrary, it seemed like he had gotten the crap kicked out of him just as badly. He threw a dagger off to the side looking triumphant even for all the injuries he sustained, then turned and went further into the building they were in.

As he turned and left Karine collapsed to her knees having been injured by the fighting from before Lucien entered the room; the final blow having been dealt directly to her heart.

Lucien had forgotten everything else it seemed, even though there was a heavy feeling that he was there for a very important reason that had nothing to do with Karine. He ran over to her anyway, taking her up in his arms. Something about the dagger screamed that it had been poisoned, she was a goner, and he knew it.

The worst part was that it seemed like she was determinedly not looking at him. She was dying and she wouldn't even look at him. He felt his chest tighten so much it actually hurt. "Karine-" His voice was barely a choked whisper.

She looked up at his with a wistful smile. "All the time you need-" Her voice was wispy.

There were several things that he not just wanted to say, he felt he really needed to say. He knew he didn't have the time to explain now. He watched as she rather quickly died.

"No," he said it aloud as he said it in his dream. It was strangely desperate. His eyes opened and he sat up in bed. He didn't know how long he had been asleep for, but he realized he wasn't likely going to be getting back to sleep.

He felt that there were tears in his eyes and he wiped them away, rubbing his eyes more than needed because he was still quite tired. _What in the name of Sithis was that about? _He wondered both annoyed and shaken.

He didn't have much time to contemplate this though because the gate that led to the rest of Fort Farragut opened. His eyes snapped to the gate, he relaxed seeing that it was just Angelic. She looked a little tense herself. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No," He said getting up out of bed. "I had actually just woken up." After a slight pause he asked, "You do realize that there is a back door into this room so you don't have to dredge through all of my traps and monsters, don't you?"

Angelic smiled, "Oh yeah I know about it. Karine told me a while ago actually. I just like to go through the front."

Lucien raised an eyebrow as he frowned. "Well, as interesting as that seems, it just means that I have to go through the trouble of resetting the traps. It's really quite a pain to be honest. Onto business though, since, I hope, you are here for a reason."


	13. Chapter 13

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

* * *

Angelic was grinning at Lucien. "Yeah, well, sometimes it's nice to get rid of some excess energy…" she trailed off for a moment looking Lucien up and down her grin fading slightly. "Are you feeling alright, you're looking pale?"

Lucien cleared his throat ever so slightly and shook his head. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Okay," Angelic said slowly. "Anyway, as you said, onto business!" She tried to smile again but failed. "So, this next contract…"

She was being a little shifty so Lucien was blunt. "So what?"

"Well it's… it's kind of complicated. You have to track down the head of a bandit organization."

"How is that complicated?"

"He's been hiding up in the forests around Bruma. It's not going to be as easy as you might think. First of all, he's not alone, and they're all skilled. It won't be as easy as walking up while they're not paying attention, because there isn't a time they won't be paying attention."

"Mhm…" Lucien looked skeptical.

Angelic's eyes narrowed, "You're not listening to me are you?"

"I would never dream of not listening to you Listener," Lucien said pseudo-innocently.

"No you aren't I can tell. You think I'm being ridiculous."

"A little bit too mother hen-like, you're worrying about me. It's quite unnecessary."

Angelic sucked in a deep breath and blew it out loudly. She shook her head slowly. "Well, the person you're looking for's name is Donovan. I don't really know what else to tell you…"

"You're supposed to tell me good luck as you get out," he said with a smirk.

Angelic narrowed her eyes. "If I were going to say anything I would tell you that you should bring Karine with you since she actually lived up around Bruma. I know better though, that request would just fall on deaf ears."

Lucien raised an eyebrow, "You really do know me surprisingly well…"

"You're hardly a complicated person."

"Tell that to Karine," he muttered.

She chose to ignore this. "You're not taking this seriously enough. You're good, ask anyone who has been here for more than a week and they'll admit it, but you're underestimating the difficulty of this situation."

"I'm not dragging Karine around, how much help could she be anyway, she can't even fight to the best of her ability or have you forgotten?"

Angelic scowled, "That's a pathetic excuse and you know it."

"Yes, she's someone whose hands I want to put my life in right now," Lucien said sarcastically.

Angelic threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, take the contract and do it however you wish I can't stop you."

"I hope it doesn't burst your bubble for me to tell you that technically you could stop me."

She sighed, "Yes, tell you, you can't do it so that when you go and do it anyway you'll have to face the wrath of Sithis. Sounds like a really solid plan."

"Why would I take the contract anyway?" Lucien asked slowly as he raised an eyebrow.

"Because you aren't stupid and since Arquen has been doing all the running to recruit people you would eventually realize that the next logical person for me to send is Karine. And regardless of what you say you still want to protect her."

She really did understand him all too well. "But what about that new recruit, the one that was going to maim Karine yesterday? If he's half of what he says he is he should be just fine. Why not just send him?"

She twitched in what looked like irritation. "I would prefer to start him on something a little easier. Ease him in the same way I got eased into the brotherhood," there was a definite note of irritation to her voice.

"Has he done something to you?" Lucien asked.

She shook her head no. "It's nothing that he has done it's just the way he looks at me. It's a little creepy. I'm not against the idea of having a man in my bed but…" She shuddered.

"If he does anything, anything at all, you tell me and I'll take care of him."

"What about the wrath of Sithis?" she asked surprised.

Lucien chuckled, "Even if I thought Sithis would be unhappy with getting revenge for something done against the Listener there is a three strike rule. It would only be my second strike."

She blinked at him, "Your second strike?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I don't even want to get into that. It was stupid, and I should have known better but… it was far too tempting."

"Right- well, get on that contract. Inform me as soon as you get back though."

"Of course Listener, I'll see you soon enough."

"Please be safe, for Karine's sake," she said as she took the ladder out of Fort Farragut.

Lucien rubbed his right temple slightly irritated. He would be fine, and not for Karine's sake, for his own. He sat down heavily on his bed, the dream coming back to his waking mind. He wondered if it was more symbolic or literal in its meaning. Should he be worried about Karine's safety, and if so, how long did he have to prepare for whatever was coming?

He stood back up clearing his mind of these thoughts. Worrying about it now wouldn't make a difference. If it was a literal meaning the likelihood that he would see the moment coming wasn't very high. And if it was symbolic- he wasn't sure what it could possibly mean if it was symbolic. He suddenly wished Vicente was still around so he could talk to _someone _about his dream.

He shook his head; there was nothing else to be done. So he just headed toward Bruma now to do his contract. He'd have to push thoughts of that dream completely from his mind.

XxXxXx

When Angelic walked back into the sanctuary she spotted Karine sitting at a table in the Atrium slouched in a chair with her feet up on the table. Her head was down and her hair formed a curtain so her face was obscured. Angelic could tell that her eyes were open and trained on the door to the training room.

Angelic walked up to Kaine, "What are you doing?"

Karine looked up at Angelic and blinked innocently at her. "What ever do you mean Listener?"

"Cut the crap Karine, what are you doing out here?"

A frown twitched on Karine's lips and she shrugged. "Nothing really, just relaxing is all."

"Except that you don't look relaxed in the least. What are you really doing?"

Karine heaved a great sigh as if Angelic were just being a great pest. "Though I'm sure if you wracked your brains you could come up with what I'm actually doing here I'll let you off the hook and just tell you. Algernon is in there."

"So what?"

Again Karine shrugged, "Oh nothing. It's just that, if he's going to be anywhere in the sanctuary with his weapons drawn I'd rather be ridiculously aware of it instead of caught off guard. I'm not sure if you noticed, but we didn't exactly get off to the best start. And as you know there is a three strike rule and- well I'm not sure he wouldn't mind spending his first strike on me."

Angelic's eyes lit up at this. "Speaking of those three strikes, Lucien brought that up before. He said he would use up one of his to kill Algernon if he ever did anything to actually hurt me. He also mentioned that he used one up before but he wouldn't tell me on what."

Karine flipped her hair back behind her shoulder. She had a smile on her face that spoke of a fond memory. "Yes, he wouldn't want to bring that up would he? It was rather ridiculous. Though I suppose in retrospect it was pretty funny."

"Oh come on, what did he do, I want to know!"

"Well, back in the day, Lucien and I didn't get along all that well. Quite frankly we hated each other. I hated him because my mom always seemed to send him along on every little contract I got, and he hated me because to him and everyone else in the brotherhood I got in unfairly. They didn't think I was worthy to be in the Dark Brotherhood. Of course we all know that that is a silly thing to think, but back then they didn't know.

"Well, after a long night of drinking Lucien and a couple of other members got it in their heads to mess with me. To be more direct they decided to screw around with my things. Technically, if they had just moved my stuff it wouldn't have ended so bad but- well; they were so damn drunk they forgot where they stashed it all. It was gone, no on knew where any of it was when they woke up the next day. And I had to go out and do a contract."

"You're kidding…"

"We all know that it was a group effort but I guess it was mostly Lucien who came up with the idea and moved things around because later on he was the only one who really got hit by the Wrath of Sithis. I think the part that really makes it funny is that A- he actually lost his weapon along with mine, and B- my mom decided to send us both out on this contract because it really was imperative to have two people.

"So, that night, when we were trying to complete this contract, we were using these piss poor weapons we had just bought in town. They were low quality and had no enchantments on them. Surprisingly the night went well, we pulled it all off without a hitch but it was a blasted miracle. Though, maybe the whole thing was funnier if you were there…"

Angelic hit herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand. "It just sounds stupid. Did you ever find out what happened to those weapons?"

"Nope, as far as we know they could still be around here somewhere. I gave up looking after a while though. Honestly I think the funniest part of the story is that, though it was my stuff that was technically stolen, Lucien was in camp with me when the Wrath of Sithis actually showed up and it wound up attacking me too. Talk about not fair."

"The Wrath of Sithis is actually something physical?"

"Technically it's a spirit or a kind of specter. But yeah, it's something sent after you to do you physical harm."

"I'm not sure how you all have survived so long…"

"We're just talented, or maybe it's luck, but that's beside the point. What did he say?"

"Yeah, he said no, he took the contract just like you said he would, but he refused to let you help."

Karine shrugged, "Let him do as he pleases. That just means that you can utilize me in a more… I don't want to say useful way, but that's the only way I can think of it right now. Get me doing something else you know?"

Angelic crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at Karine. "Your orders are to go to Bruma. You will find some way to help Lucien without his noticing. And for the love of Sithis, don't let him find out you're there. He'll have a hissy fit if he finds out."

"You're ordering me to do something that has the potential to both go wrong and piss Lucien off?"

"Hmm, yeah that pretty much sounds about right."

Karine scratched the back of her neck. "I guess if I refused the order I would face the Wrath of Sithis huh?"

"Indeed."

"I need to save my second strike just in case…"

Angelic looked at her incredulously. "Your second strike?"

Karine looked up at Angelic as if the answer should be obvious. "Honestly, you didn't think I'd have left it at that? I got my revenge. That was a good weapon he went and lost for me."


	14. Chapter 14

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

* * *

Karine had been doing the best she could to lead Lucien by the nose while staying out of sight. She was working through the rumor mill. She would spend her morning investigating, and then spread whatever news she found out amongst the big people in the rumor mill. Even if Lucien didn't talk directly to anyone he would have to be dead not to somehow hear about what was going on.

It was near dusk, the only time she even had the potential of running into Lucien. He would be just getting up while she would be headed to bed. She was forced to hide in the shadows in an alleyway between two houses so as not to cross Lucien's path. He was keeping close to the wall of the buildings himself, his head down and hood up trying to keep a low profile.

It was bad timing really. A couple of guards stood talking, gossiping of course. But of course it wasn't about anything that would really be helpful to Lucien's cause. The one guard looked around briefly before he said, "The past few days have really been strange don't you think?"

Lucien paused at the end of the alleyway, listening.

"Yeah, something suspicious is definitely going on. It's bad enough with those damned Bandits running around causing mayhem but have you heard about who else has been here?" The guard continued.

"I may have, go on," the other guard said.

"Apparently there is always one of them going around at all times. At least from what one of the day guards and I have discerned they are definitely two different people. But there have been a couple of people snooping around. Always in black, one of them in robes, I'm thinking they may just be part of the Dark Brotherhood."

"Keep your voice down," the one cautioned urgently, looking around. "If the wrong people hear you…"

They both shuddered.

Even from where Karine was, hidden at the far end of the alleyway, she could see Lucien bristle. Though whether it was about the guards realizing they were in the Dark Brotherhood, or hearing that someone else was here in Bruma, she wasn't quite sure. Though she had a sinking feeling that he was going to suspect that it was her here.

_Crap, _she thought irritated. _Why did these stupid guards have to decide to chat about this right now, right flipping here? Go away Lucien!_ She thought hard in his direction.

Almost like he could hear her thoughts he looked around into the alleyway and started stalking down it in her direction. Of course, she reasoned with herself, it was more than likely that he came this was because he was avoiding direct confrontation with the two guards.

Unfortunately there wasn't really anywhere to hide. _What crappy luck!_ So she did the next best thing, she bolted. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Lucien who tore off after her right away. She tore out from between Nord Winds and Novaroma which were near the gate to the castle, then jumped down a terrace, through the alley between a house and what she knew to be the Fighter's Guild, took a left and took shelter in the Fighter's Guild.

Of course she didn't stop right inside; there was a chance that Lucien would actually duck in to see if she had tried to hide there. She approached one of the members and proceeded to talk to them putting them between herself and the door. Her eyes were locked just over their shoulder, on the door the whole time.

After a short while, once it seemed as though Lucien wasn't going to show up, she relaxed. The conversation had been dull really; they were trying their damnedest to get her to join the Fighter's Guild. She excused herself as politely as possible saying she would consider the offer and also mentioning that it sounded like an awful lot of work. Of course as she retreated they told her it was well worth the money.

She activated a chameleon spell as she exited the building on the off chance Lucien was still stalking her. This was not going to be good, even if she didn't run into him now he was sure to get her back at the sanctuary. She shuddered, she wasn't worried because she thought he would actually hurt her, she knew he would never hurt her, she just hated when he was mad at her.

Of course, she considered the idea that she may come in handy later on. Somehow manage to get him out of trouble so that he had no good reason to be angry with her. Of course the chances of that were slim; the rumor mill alone should have been enough to alert him to the dangers of messing with these guys without a solid plan. Lucien had a habit of being reckless when he was trying to make a point but she doubted he would allow his recklessness to go to the point of sheer stupidity, he just wasn't that kind of man.

She smiled to herself as she snuck out of town. She had been wrong in the past. In fact, she had been wrong a lot in the past. Still smiling she half sighed, she was not going to get to sleep a lot tonight; in fact, there was a whole lot more work to be done now. Why was it things had to get so complicated at the worst times? Sometimes she wondered if Sithis did this to her on purpose.

/\/\

Lucien was swearing vehemently to himself when he slowed down. He had lost her. There was no one else it could possibly have been. No, he was mistaken; it could have been Angelic, but that was a slim chance. A _very _slim chance.

"Damnit Karine, what do you think you're doing up here?" He whispered to himself. Why did she show up now of all times, he was already so close to catching up to these bandits? He had almost completely formulated his plan too.

He stood in the shadows cast by the city's walls. He scratched the back of his neck thinking. Was she trying to complete the contract before he did? He was sure Angelic would have told Karine about the contract, but would Karine really have the audacity to try to take a contract right out from under his nose? Even if she thought to, why would she?

He was wracking his brains trying to come up with a good reason for her to be here. He had been having a fine time of it all by himself. Could it possibly have been because of Karine? What was she doing then? He had come to enough of the conclusions himself, without help. She wasn't directly helping him, so was she trying to take down bandits while he was coming up with a reasonable plan of action?

Sometimes the woman could be so strange.

He spent the next couple of days ironing out his plan before he actually took action. The bandits were holding up in Fort Horunn just southeast of Bruma. He figured there wasn't really too much to it, he'd sneak in, not get caught, and kill Donovan.

Donovan tended to spend his time in the hall of the eternal flame so he wouldn't even have to search the whole fort for him. As he approached the fort he knew where he was going, this would be quick and simple. Just the way it always was.

When Lucien entered the fort he took a left and went through the Legate assembly knowing there would likely be fewer people here than in the hall of the eternal flame plus the entrance to the hall from the assembly would bring him into the area closer to Donovan.

As Lucien approached the bridge in the legate assembly he felt suddenly strange. Something was foreboding about this place and he didn't know why. Something felt familiar about it. That moment was all it took; he didn't notice the footsteps coming up behind him until it was too late. He turned just in time to get bludgeoned in the side of the head.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

Shadow: Cripes, i have finals this week

And like a million papers due. And the fun part is

It keeps snowing. I commute to school

No one can drive in the snow, it's ridiculous.


	15. Chapter 15

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

* * *

When Lucien came to he realized he hadn't been moved very far. He was actually just across the bridge he had been about to cross before he had been jumped. He was loosely tied up, lying on the floor, and guarded by two bandits. One was female and the other was male. About seven to ten feet away was another bandit sitting by a camp fire. Lucien sighed heavily, wondering how he was going to get himself out of this.

The man closest to him looked around at when Lucien sighed. The man looked rather bored. "How you feelin'?" He grunted.

Lucien rolled his eyes and sat up with a groan. "I've been better."

"What were you thinkin' you were up to?" The man asked there was no hint of a threat to his voice. Lucien's brow furrowed in confusion. He didn't look the type to be a bandit. He looked surprisingly kind with short light brown hair and smoky blue eyes.

"Shouldn't you be doing something to me? Like killing me or at the very least brutally beating me?"

The woman snorted but said nothing she wasn't looking at Lucien but out across the bridge. "The boss wants to deal with you himself," the man said simply.

_Well at least he's coming to me then…_

"Not that he'll be alone I'm sure."

Lucien sighed again. Things were really looking up…

The woman sneezed several times in succession. She stood up and walked a little ways away from the two men. The man looked at Lucien then at the woman. He knelt down by Lucien and smirked. "I'm here to get you out."

Lucien's brow furrowed again in confusion surely he had heard him wrong. "You're here to what?"

The man's eyes flashed and he smiled. "You heard me. You're going to have to set aside your contract though. But it's that or most probably die. What do you say?"

Lucien shrugged as best as he could while tied up. "That sounds fine, I can always come back. Live to fight another day and all that bravado."

"Now's as good a time as any then…" The man muttered mostly to himself it seemed. He stooped down pulling out a dagger, and in one swift motion cut the ropes tying Lucien.

Lucien used his chameleon spell as the man turned and attacked his partner from behind. She went down easily, but the bandit by the fire noticed and got up fast. "What are you doing?"

The man laughed uneasily realizing that Lucien may well have just left him. He brought his sword up, ready to fight. The next thing he knew Lucien popped up and ran the man through the chest from behind. He fell down instantly dead.

The man cleared his throat nervously, "Uh, thanks. For a moment there I thought you had just left me…"

"I'm a paid assassin, that doesn't mean I am without any conscience. I know when to repay those who have helped me. You have saved my life, and I will do the same for you."

The man blinked at Lucien. This man was nothing like he had expected. "Though it may not mean much to you, I figure it's only polite to tell you. My name is Tirion."

Lucien nodded once, "You don't have to look so tense, I'm not leaving you here alone."

Getting out was hardly a challenge with both men working together. It also helped that they had been so close to the entrance to begin with.

They broke out into the open and didn't stop. They moved south for a few hours, until they were sure they were going to be safe. Tirion set to work making a fire. "We should rest here for a while before we go our separate ways, what do you think?"

Lucien looked at his sudden companion. "Yes, I suppose I could rest here for a while before going back to finish what I started…"

"You're still going to try to kill Donavan?" The Tirion sounded surprised, possibly impressed.

"It's my job…" Lucien said in a low voice. "I will not fail."

Lucien sat dow and for a long while Lucien and Tirion just sat around the fire quietly with both of them thinking their own thoughts. Finally, Tirion said, "So, the Dark Brotherhood huh? What's it like?"

Lucien looked at Tirion now; he had been staring into the flames before. "How is it you know that I am part of the Dark Brotherhood?" He asked suspiciously.

Tirion shrugged nonchalantly, "Well it was either that or you were a necromancer. Since I haven't seen any skeletons or other dead friends I figured on the Dark Brotherhood."

"Why would you take the time to save someone like me? I mean I was either a member of the Dark Brotherhood or a necromancer, neither tend to evoke friendly feelings in most people."

"Well I'll be honest with you-" he was cut off as Lucien practically jumped to his feet hearing the nearby bushes rustling.

He had his sword out and pointed in the intruder's direction almost without thinking. The intruder's face wasn't clearly visible because they had a hood pulled down very low over their eyes. He realized that she was the bandit Tirion had knocked unconscious before. There was something very familiar about her.

"You'd threaten to kill one of the people responsible for your safe escape?" She asked her voice cleared any doubt Lucien had about her identity.

"Karine," Lucien hissed, "What in the name of Sithis is wrong with you!"

Karine pulled the mask away as she sat down by Tirion. "Generally that isn't how one greets their friends and allies. Especially when said friend made sure your job got done."

"You- you killed him?" Lucien muttered at first before he puffed up. "I didn't need your help I would have been fine on my own."

"Yes I could see that. Your getting captured was all part of the plan right?" Karine said sarcastically.

She could see the fire burning behind his eyes, he was mad. She kind of liked it. "I would have managed; I managed for years without you around."

"Yes but you were a younger man then, much younger. Age does make the difference doesn't it?" She prodded viscously.

Lucien just gaped at her for a moment before snapping, "Who is he anyway?"

He had pointed at Tirion who sighed; they had been getting along quite well together before Karine had shown back up. "Like I said before, my name is Tirion."

"We met not that long ago," Karine added. "Back just before Angelic became the Listener. He was the one who found me in Skingrad after I lost my memory. I'm starting to really owe him a great deal. He's a good man."

"And it's starting to seem like he knows too much," Lucien said in a low voice.

Karine didn't look troubled by the warning in his voice. "I intend to have Angelic ask the Night Mother for her advice on that particular matter. She surely wouldn't be entirely against someone who was willing to join the Dark Brotherhood, especially one who has helped one of her children so much already."

"Does he even really realize what that would mean, if he joined the Dark Brotherhood?" Lucien snapped.

"I would be obligated to kill people," Tirion said. He looked completely untroubled by the idea.

Lucien looked at him again, now looking amazed. "Precious few people are okay with killing others, you didn't strike me as one of those people. Why would you choose that kind of life?"

"I want to stay near Karine."

Lucien's eyes immediately snapped to Karine. She was blushing but her eyes stayed on Tirion, "You never told me that-"

"I've been worried about you ever since you left Skingrad, I personally don't like to have to worry. You got me to consider a great many things. You are a good person, but you still kill people. So, why couldn't I do it too?"

"Your reasoning is seriously flawed because you're wrong, I'm not a good person, not really," Karine muttered.

"Maybe, but if I am wrong, for once I don't care," Tirion said with a slight smile.

Lucien made a disgusted sound before he turned. "I hope you make it back to the sanctuary in one piece sister. You had better arrive alone though."

"Lucien…" Karine started, but he left without another word. Karine sighed heavily.

"So," Tirion said knowingly, "he's the one that was missing you?"

Karine closed her eyes looking suddenly tired. "It was something like that. Not so much so right now, I may have made him a little angry. I was acting a little crazy."

"Well, whatever you did couldn't have been that terrible. If he was smart he'd just forgive you."

She laughed lightly as she pushed the hood off her head. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat while her hair was visibly damp with it. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I'd forgive you."

"With you around he would be smart to forgive me quickly. I have a strange feeling you will be pursuing me as long as I'm obviously available," Karine chuckled weakly.

"I wouldn't say you were available, in fact you seem not to be in the least… emotionally at least. It won't stop me from at least trying," Tirion grinned at Karine unabashed.

"We'll see what happens," Karine said with a frown. "Lucien's right about one thing, even if he is being a bit of a dick about it. You need to lay low for a while, until I get a chance to talk to Angelic. If we don't do this right I may just get you killed, and if that happened I don't know if I could forgive myself."

Tirion smiled brightly at this, "Why not?"

"You're too good a man to die for no good reason. It's bad enough I have you itching to get into the Dark Brotherhood. Look, go back to Bruma, I will come for you when I know what's going on. I promise. Until that time I need you to lay low. Can you do that?"

"Of course, lying low is a specialty of mine," Tirion stood up. He frowned, looking Karine over. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm too tough for my own good, I mean, I've made it this far haven't I? And you have very little idea what all I've been through. Let's just say it is quite a significant amount," Karine suddenly frowned. "I've made far too many mistakes along the way though."

"You hurt Lucien," Tirion said knowingly.

"Among other things. That one is probably among the worst though. He may not be ready to forgive me but I'm not sure if I'll be able to forgive me for such stupidity, ugh-"

"Forgive yourself?" Tirion prodded her.

"It's hard to explain the way my mind works… On one hand I don't want to care about him, not the way that I do. On the other hand I can't not care for him," Karine ran a hand through her hair and looked away. "I know why it was I did what I did. I'm just not able to decide if I was in my right to do it, or if I really was just too out of line…"

Tirion shrugged, "I have no idea what you mean. I couldn't possibly understand unless I knew what happened. But I'm not going to ask you to tell me what it is you did. Not now at least."

Karine didn't look at him, but she smiled. "Thanks, it's nice to have someone to listen to my ranting from time to time."

"Well, from what I have vaguely heard about the situation I can tell you that it's alright. He'll get over this. You may have been wrong by him, but you're clearly struggling with some complex emotions yourself and he has to be willing to understand that this is tough for you. Anyway, if he cares about you half as much as you seem to care about him you're golden."

Karine gave Tirion a funny look at this. "Explain."

"Oh come on, it's obvious how much you care about the guy. Who else despairs over a wrong they've done someone? And, for your sake, I hope he does care just as much as you do. In which case, he's feeling stung, but he won't be able to help but forgive you. Hell, he's probably already considering forgiving you."

"Yeah not a chance, Lucien can be quite the stubborn ass. Plus I was pretty bitchy with him just now… I shouldn't have made that old crack. But he's always making such a big deal about it!" Karine looked annoyed now.

"What, how old is he?"

"Psh, 40."

Tirion's eyes widened at this new bit of information. "And you're how old?"

"I'm 29, almost 30."

Tirion laughed at this. "Well I can see his problem. If he was 30 and you were 19 it would probably be a very different story."

Karine's eyebrows furrowed and she looked confused. "What the hell difference would that make? The hell is wrong with you people?"

Tirion laughed harder now. "He's just getting to that age where he feels like he's getting old. It shouldn't make a difference, but to him it does. He feels old while you appear to be this young energetic woman capable of doing more than he could."

"Capable of doing more what exactly? With the way my shoulder is now I'm not all that useful."

They both looked each other in the eyes. Tirion gave her a look that told her she was missing something very obvious. Finally he said incredulously, "In bed."

"… Oh," Karine said slowly after a long pause.

"What, you have nothing smart to say to that one? Then you agree with him?"

"It's not that, it's just… well, frankly what I would tell him is something I wouldn't want to discuss with you. He has nothing to fear in that department, we'll just leave it at that."

The two were silent for a while before finally Tirion heaved a great sigh. "Well, you should probably be on your way and I should probably get back to Bruma before it gets dark…"

"Yeah, probably. I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Shadow: So yeah, i figured i'd mention here that i'm

going to be overhaulin' the previous chapters

The story for the most part isn't changing i'm just going through

and maybe will make the story more coherent

I think it's gonna be better than before... you tell me though

Then again probably most of you aren't reading this crap anymore lol


	16. Chapter 16

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

* * *

Karine staggered back but didn't retaliate when Arquen slapped her across the face. "How dare you?" she hissed. "And now you have the audacity to approach the Listener with this request. I should go out now and just simply slay the man. And in point of fact you should be severely punished for this at the very least."

"Arquen that is more than enough out of you," Angelic's voice pierced the silence that was left after Arquen reprimanded Karine. "Unfortunately Karine, she's right, you should have known better. I will do this for you, but just this once. I won't take any action against you as of now, but I can't be sure the Night Mother won't decide upon a punishment for you."

Karine closed her eyes before she nodded. "I would expect nothing less Listener. I would never have done this if I did not believe it needed to be done. I take full responsibility for my actions and will take any punishment the Night Mother has in store for me."

"Even if that means you have to be the one to kill this man, Tirion?" Angelic asked.

She watched as Karine visibly flinched at this suggestion. Karine's voice was barely a whisper as she replied, "Of course I would do it, even if it pained me to do so."

Angelic nodded to herself seeming satisfied with this response. "I would have expected more out of you Karine. This was stupid and reckless even for you."

Angelic turned and walked out of Karine's room and Karine pursued her. Arquen hung back; they could hear her quietly cursing Karine as they left her voice getting quieter as they went. "Angelic," Karine said and at the end of the hall, just before they entered the atrium Angelic stopped and turned to Karine. "I need you to trust me."

They both stopped talking as the door to the training room opened and Algernon walked out and across the atrium to the living quarters. They watched him go, when the door shut firmly behind him Karine continued, "I know what I did seems stupid and a little crazy. But I did it because something about it feels like the right thing to do."

Angelic looked skeptical as she said, "What do you mean it feels like the right thing?"

"Something doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is exactly but something isn't right. And if I learned anything from what happened with Bellamont the Night Mother doesn't like to coddle us. She's not just going to tell us what to do and what not to do. I'm doing what I feel- what I _know, _is right . I won't question myself, I've been right too often in the past for me to ignore my instincts."

"And what about Lucien?" Angelic retorted, "What have your instincts told you about him?"

This remark had had the desired effect because Karine looked away seeming to think about this. She took a deep breath before saying, "I wish my feelings were so cut and dry where Lucien is concerned. Unfortunately that isn't how it is. I want to be close to him but there are aspects of my past that are going to cause me to pull away. The trouble is we both feel we have reasons to relent in the chase."

"What's your reason?" Angelic asked seriously.

Karine looked into Angelic's eyes frowning slightly. "I- come with me and I suppose I will do my best to explain."

Karine turned and went back to her room. When she found Arquen was still there Karine glared at her. "Get out," she said forcefully.

Arquen glared right back but chanced a glance at Angelic who frowned and nodded for her to get out. Arquen then slunk out of the room looking sullen. Karine went and closed the door behind her. Slowly, she turned back to Angelic. "So, you want to know why it is I have trouble getting close to people… well men really."

Angelic nodded before she took a seat facing Karine. "I'm ready for a story."

Karine smiled wistfully, "Of course you are. Even if it is a story you would rather not hear."

Karine drew in a deep breath before she sighed. Suddenly, she laughed, "How do you explain to someone why it is something is wrong with you? Why it is you'll never be quite right?"

"Be plain about it Karine," was Angelic's reply.

"Heh, you would say that. You know, Lucien was amazed that I was able to stay so level headed after my stint in the Imperial City Prison. I don't suppose anyone told you any of the details behind what I went through, did they?"

"I wouldn't have figured anything needed to be said," Angelic muttered.

"That explains how you were able to stay so professional about the contract for Adamus Philida. Lucien said one of the main reasons he didn't get it was because they were afraid he might not have been capable of keeping a clear head when faced with that man."

Angelic's brow furrowed, "Why's that?"

Strangely, Karine looked over at Angelic with a half smile, "Well, Philida forced himself on me."

For a long moment Angelic neither said nor did anything. She stared blankly at Karine. Finally, though it took her a great deal of effort she asked, "He what?"

"Do I really need to be plainer spoken about it?"

"That son of a bitch," Angelic hissed, "I should have made his death so much slower and more painful than what it was!"

"Hence you were never told what he did to me," Karine said almost sounding amused. "I appreciate the sentiment though."

"So what, you feel like he ruined you?" Angelic asked.

"No, I was ruined long before I ever had the misfortune of meeting that man. Actually, if it weren't for the Dark Brotherhood and having to fight for my life I don't know if I would ever have learned to fight for myself. It's strange to think about…

"No, when I was young, my father had a tendency to be harsh with me. I learned if you did as he asked and didn't fight back when he was displeased life went more smoothly. I suppose it was that kind of thinking that lead to the first time I had to deal with a man in that way. That plus my naïveté is what lead me down that path. But I was what, 14 or 15 then?"

"Wait, wait, wait, slow down a moment here. Let me get this straight. Your father was a cruel and, correct me if my assumptions are wrong, abusive man to you, _and _you've previously suffered the unwanted advances of a man?"

Karine seemed almost to think about it for a second before she nodded, "That's about the size of it."

"What the hell kind of life have you led?"

"One that I would contest wasn't so bad. There are bad aspects to it, things that no person should have to endure, but it could have been worse. I mean, on one hand, I have had trouble with my father and with city guards and authority figures, but at the same time I am where I belong. I found the Dark Brotherhood and Lucien. I could be dead or poor or starving, but I'm here now and, for the most part, healthy. Instead I have a few past experiences that disincline me to men. It could be worse."

"I don't know if I can agree with you on that one. So tell me about this other man who- um- well…"

"Yeah, took advantage of me. I was a kid; I told you only 14 or 15. My father always used to travel for business so I regularly went out hunting so I didn't have to go spend money buying food. Well, I was bringing back my kill one night and he helped me carry everything. I had always been under the impression that the town guards were guys you could trust so I thought nothing of it.

"You know, he helped me bring it in, and the next thing you know he was on top of me. I struggled some but when you grow up learning things go more smoothly for you if you just don't fight it you just kind of let things happen. Pfft, had I been in the kind of situation now a days that man would have been dead so fast… But that was then, this is now."

"So, what happened to him?"

"Same thing that happened to Philida, he ended up dead. Except it was the count of Bruma that sentenced him to death for his crime instead of the Night Mother passing her judgment."

"And Lucien doesn't know about any of this?" Angelic prompted after a short silence.

Karine shrugged, "Nope. It's never come up. He's never cared to know or asked about my past, so why dredge it up? It's not as though I wouldn't tell him why it is I am hesitant with him. As it has been pointed out, I have been ruined previously. And not just once."

"I wasn't saying that you _are_ ruined I was asking if that is what you thought!"

Karine walked over to her bed and sat down on it heavily. She chuckled darkly, "Well, I suppose to some degree I believe it. It's kind of hard to believe that I'm worth much of anything anymore."

"Karine-"

"Hey, you need to go talk to the Night Mother and figure out what the plan is," Karine cut Angelic off before she could say anything more. "Don't worry about the stuff in my past; you need to focus on what's going on here and now. The last thing we need is your being caught off guard. Okay?"

Angelic frowned but stood up to leave anyway. She passed Karine on her way out the door, "I think you should talk to Lucien about this too. It would do you both some good I think."

Karine smiled sadly, "Yes, I imagine that it could. But he doesn't want to hear about it, so why push it on him?"

"I swear," Angelic muttered to herself as she walked away. "The antics of you two are going to force me into an early grave…"

-Several Days Later-

Tirion had been settling down to go to bed. He didn't like how long it had been since he had last talked to Karine. His back stiffened, someone was in his room. He turned around and found two women had intruded upon him. He recognized Karine instantly, the other woman he had never met before.

Karine stood back stoically as the other woman advanced upon him. Tirion's eyes shifted from Karine to the other woman back to Karine. "Ah, I see. Didn't go the way you hoped did it Karine? Oh well, we knew this might happen."

The other woman stopped halfway between Karine and Tirion. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You found a surprisingly ballsy one Karine, I'm surprised. Most men would have been on the ground begging for their lives by this point."

Karine snorted derisively, "Well I have no idea why it is you all seem to think I didn't take care in who I told about my identity. I care nothing for the weak. So, what's your verdict?"

The other woman groaned, "Damn, Arquen is going to go ballistic. You know she's going to think I just said okay because he's your friend."

"You are the Listener, what she _thinks_ means nothing. The only thing that matters is what you decide. And if she wants to make a fuss about it she can talk directly to me. I would be more than happy to shut her up and permanently if necessary."

"You really don't like this Arquen person, do you?" Tirion said looking very interested.

Karine scowled, "Of course I don't like her. I loathe her. I wouldn't care about her existence but she very nearly took part in killing Lucien. Besides that she continues to treat me as though I'm some kind of child, or an idiot. I have every reason to hate her."

"So!" Angelic said, "Are you going to join us and be part of the Dark Brotherhood, or is Karine here going to have to be the one to kill you?"

She sounded so matter-of-fact about it that Tirion was stricken speechless for a moment. He gaped at Angelic, "W-well yeah."

"Lovely," she said absentmindedly, "Karine would probably have been rather upset to have to kill you… Oh, I'm Angelic by the way. I'm the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. I'll have you know it's a rare experience to meet the Listener, and usually, if you aren't a Speaker, not a good thing. But it's okay this time."

"I told you it would be okay," Karine said with a slight smile at Tirion's ashen face.

"Yeah, sorry if I doubted you for a while there…"

"Hey," Karine strode across the room and patted Tirion's shoulder. "I happen to be a pretty damned reliable person. You remember that."

"Don't believe her," Angelic said softly with a smile.

Karine stuck her tongue out at Angelic. Tirion was beginning to wonder just what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Shadow: Well, wellly, well, well...

It's probably going to be a while between updates like this

Between occasional writer's black and going to classes

And of course getting blackout drunk 'cause I'm 21 now (just kidding)

I just don't always have time to write.

Feel free to leave me comments via reviews

Knowing what you think, the good and the bad, is good

And have the fun of knowing every time i see a new review my heart jumps and i get all nervous

I'm always worried you're going to hella bash me lol. I'm waiting for it


	17. Chapter 17

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

* * *

"So, nervous?" Karine questioned Tirion as he paced around her room. She was sitting in a chair with her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees.

"Yeah, little bit…" Tirion almost sounded breathless. Karine smiled, it was cute seeing him so worried.

"You'll be okay, promise. The first contract is always super easy. We don't want you to fail. May I suggest trying to be sneaky instead of straight up walking in and killing people? The latter always ends badly. And you get fun bonuses for subtlety."

Karine jumped to her feet when Tirion turned, "I'm going to get going then."

She followed him out into the atrium and grabbed his shoulder near the crimson door to the abandoned house. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder at her, he was pale. "One more piece of advice?"

He turned and around and nodded. He was frowning. Boy, Karine thought surprised, he really was nervous about this. "First," she said her chin lifted slightly, "take a deep breath."

He obediently took a deep breath then slowly exhaled. He realized he felt a little calmer. He had to stoop down a little but he rested his forehead on Karine's shoulder and closed his eyes. This was calming.

He felt a hand under his chin that forced his face up so he was looking Karine in the eyes. She looked very serious. "Look," she said calmly, "you'll be fine if you just remember one thing."

"Yeah?" he said softly.

"Remember you can do this. You can do anything because even the most difficult situations in life are manageable. Just walk in with that kind of confidence and knowledge and you can't be touched. Understand?"

"So just walk in telling myself it won't end badly."

"Yup, nothing is going to hurt you. I'm telling you it works. It's the power of positive thinking," she couldn't help but smile.

"And what, this strategy works for any kind of situation?" he asked.

Karine thought about it for a moment then shrugged, "Yeah, for the most part."

The next thing she knew he had pulled her flush up against himself and kissed her. She had been surprised by this gesture so she hardly reacted at all. When he pulled away he smiled nervously down at her. "Let me guess, I'm lucky not to have just gotten hit aren't I?"

Karine pushed away from him and took a step back. "I- I don't think I would have hit you. I wasn't expecting that. We'll call that your one free one, okay?"

"You didn't seem to dislike it though," Tirion pointed out.

"I- I'm not sure what to think about it."

"Maybe you should take the time to consider the idea. I know we could be good together."

"Tirion," there was a hint of warning in Karine's voice. "I think I was clear with my thoughts on that matter."

"Yeah I know… Lucien got to you first. Damn. You know if you ever change your mind…" He trailed off.

"I won't," there was no sign of doubt in her voice.

"Alright, alright. I'll try to keep that in mind in the future, I can't make any promises though." Tirion's gaze shifted past Karine down toward the other end of the atrium, "Uh-oh."

Karine didn't need to turn around and look to be sure of what uh-oh was. No doubt it was Lucien and his bad timing. She chanced a glance over her shoulder and saw him disappear down the hall towards Angelic's room. "Damn. Damn, damn, double damn," Karine fumed. "This is great. Guess I gotta do damage control now."

"Sorry," Tirion mumbled.

"Eh," Karine said staring at the hallway to her and Angelic's rooms. "Stupid bastard needs to get it through his thick skull that I've made up my mind."

"He's yours," Tirion supplied, a touch of jealousy in his voice.

She looked at him apologetically before correcting him, "I'm his."

"And I thought it couldn't get any worse," Tirion had a slight smile on his face though. "Turns out I was wrong. It won't stop me from trying still."

"Go kill your guy and come back safe okay?"

"After the trouble I just caused, I guess I'll have to go and do that. See you later?"

"I'm sure you will," Karine assured him before turning and heading toward the hall with her room.

She didn't go down it though. Instead she stood around the corner next to the table to wait for Lucien. He wouldn't be able to see her when he was leaving so she could jump him before he escaped out of the well entrance. Plus, if he tried being sneaky like using his chameleon spell, she would probably see him anyway; she'd recognize that spell anywhere.

She had her eyes locked on the well entrance, she wouldn't miss him. She stood there, leaned up against the wall, waiting for Lucien, for far too long. She hadn't realized that her mind had begun to wander until the sound of footsteps snapped her back to reality.

The second she heard the cadence of the steps Karine was certain that it wasn't Lucien. Her eyes narrowed. Angelic rounded the corner and looked in Karine's direction. She raised an eyebrow at Karine, "He wants to talk to you."

Karine felt her heart skip a beat. "Not sure what's worse, having to be the one to confront him or his wanting to talk to me…"

Angelic shrugged, the whole situation was beginning to wear on her nerves. "He's in your room," Angelic said quietly.

Karine nodded and made like she was going to go to her room. She stopped after just passing by Angelic. "Hey," she muttered to the floor. "Sorry you have to get caught up in the crossfire. It's not fair to you, I know it. 'N' I'm sorry that's the position you got stuck in."

Angelic blew out a sigh. After a moment, just as Karine was about to leave, she laughed, "No wonder you drive Lucien crazy. Even I'm having a hard time staying mad at you."

"It's never been my intention…"

"It's just one of your charms," Angelic smiled. "Now get."

Karine chuckled before she did as she was told. She walked into her room and spotted Lucien by the bookshelf with a book open in his hands. "Am I really charming like Angelic said?" Karine said jokingly as a conversation starter.

Lucien looked up not seeming amused in the least. "No, you aren't."

"Sheesh, a little harsh today aren't you…" Karine muttered shutting the door behind herself.

"Yes well forgive me if I seem a little testy. I suppose it is unreasonable that I'm a little displeased to have seen the woman whom supposedly is in love with me with another man. I forgot, that's supposed to make me ecstatic isn't it?" Lucien said darkly as he shut the book with a snap. "Want to explain that one to me?"

"Yeah, actually I did. You have the worst timing you know that?" Karine huffed, her chest puffed up with anger. Her chin tipped up slightly. "He kissed me. That was it, absolutely nothing else happened."

"You seemed clearly upset by it…" he was being sarcastic.

"Sithis preserve me, what is it with you men? I didn't reel and punch him so clearly I want him? You know what Lucien, you're right I need him so bad. So bad that I told him that him and I are never going to happen. But of course, you in your little huff wouldn't have heard _that_, you stormed off before you heard anything I had to say to him."

"That's your best defense?" Lucien asked.

"My best defense- what more do I need Lucien?" Karine choked out. "What do you want from me? I mean you're so willing to queue me in on what I'm doing wrong could you please let me know what to do to make you happy?"

"I just want you to do what makes you happy," he wasn't looking at her when he said this.

She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes. "Oh no, I'm not going to have this fight with you. Out."

Lucien's eyes widened in surprise, he gaped at Karine. "Did you-"

"You bet I did, get out now, go. I am not in the mood to be playing this game with you. You need to go and cool down. When you're ready to be reasoned with you can come back and talk to me. Until then go away."

Once the initial shock wore off he scowled. He slammed the book back down on the bookshelf and stalked to the door. Karine sidestepped away from the door and watched Lucien wrench the door open before he walked out. He slammed the door too as if to drive home the fact that he was mad.

Karine shook her head, sometimes that man acted like such a child. She laughed half heartedly at the thought, but she couldn't muster a smile. She raked her fingers through her hair with a sigh. Why did things have to be so screwed up?

Karine nearly jumped out of her skin when Angelic stuck her head through the doorway. She looked amazed. "What did you do?" her voice was barely louder than a whisper. "I've never seen him look that angry before… actually, that's not true. He looked that mad just after I killed Ungolim."

"Fantastic," Karine said with a sigh. She walked over to her bed and flopped down in it. "That's just what I need right now…"

"What you need right now is a contract," Angelic said with certainty.

Karine looked up at her with raised eyebrows, "What kind of contract?"

"A good one," Angelic had an impish smile on her face.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, I just know how you think is all."

"Angelic…" Karine lay back in bed and closed her eyes.

"It's a fun contract," She was still smiling. "You have to go to a ball. Lure away a man named Fiat St. Claire, and kill him. For you, it should be simple."

Karine frowned at the ceiling, "And…?"

"And?" Angelic asked with faux innocence.

"Clearly you're omitting some information."

Her smile widened, "Of course. I've already sent Lucien out on this one. But I thought you might have a little more success. Try to work nicely together will you?"

Karine shot up in bed and glared at Angelic, "Did you come up with this plan before or after you knew we weren't on good terms?"

"What does it matter?" Angelic's smile got inexplicably bigger. "You know you have to do it because I've given the order. Now go on and help your love out."

Karine's scowl was almost as fierce as Lucien's. She covered her face with her hands in an attempt to calm herself down. Angelic watched, clearly amused, as Karine took several slow deep breaths in an attempt to get a hold of herself. When she finally thought she had done that she let her hands fall back onto the bed and looked at Angelic. "Do you really want me to do this?" she asked wearily.

"Karine," Angelic said very seriously now, "I want you to do this. I know there's a chance you could just wind up pissing Lucien off even more, but I know how you work and I've got an idea of how he thinks. I think you'll be okay."

Karine sighed and closed her eyes, "I take it this is a formal affair…"

"Yup," Angelic sounded optimistic.

"So I'd have to wear a dress or something like that…"

"Of course!"

Karine suddenly looked pained, "Of course… Has it ever occurred to you that I don't have nice, formal clothes? Not since I was much younger. I've never needed them."

"I actually anticipated your saying something like that."

"… You anticipated my saying something like that…" Karine echoed blandly.

"I did, and I have something for you. You should come by my room when you're ready to leave and I'll give you your formalwear for the evening."

"I can't wait," Karine muttered unenthused.

* * *

Shadow: I'll be straight with you this time

I was having a bit of writer's block with this chapter

I wasn't sure how to end it, I think I did well enough though

Til the next chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Of Love and Death

A Dark Brotherhood Tale

* * *

Angelic, it seemed, took a sick amount of pleasure in dressing Karine up. She went the whole nine yards. She had brought out a fancy floor-length dress that suited Karine perfectly. She watched as Karine fidgeted, rolling her shoulders back or else rubbing her arms. The dress was too much for Karine, the way the fabric clung to her, how fine the fabric even was- she felt uncomfortable.

"How much did you spend on this thing… you didn't buy it _for_ me did you?" Karine sounded worried.

Angelic knew that the truth this time would most likely work to her benefit. "Of course I did, and you don't want to know how much I paid for it. You look fabulous by the way."

She saw Karine visibly stiffen. "How much did you pay?" she asked quietly.

"You aren't paying me back for it. Not this time at least, if I have to do this again though, you'll have to pay up," Angelic said nonchalantly. She was currently playing around with Karine's hair. She figured something that was simple, but at the same time elegant, would be perfect for her. "Would you stop squirming!"

Karine froze obediently and scowled at the wall. She neither moved nor said a thing while Angelic had her fun. Finally, Angelic stepped back. "Turn around and let me get a good look at you."

Karine complied silently. Angelic grinned when she got to experience the full effect of her work. Karine looked stunning. Her hair had been pulled back and twisted into an elegant bun and she had just a little bit of makeup on.

The dress though, Angelic had to congratulate herself on that find, she had done well indeed. She had made sure that the cut around the neck and shoulders wouldn't show any of the scarring Karine had suffered over the years. The corseted bodice and lacework was black but the rest was all a deep red.

Angelic noticed that Karine seemed to be blushing a little. Angelic held back a laugh. The color of the dress did make her blush more apparent. "Will you stop looking so distraught? You really do look fantastic. You'll have no trouble luring away Fiat St. Claire. And I'll bet my right hand that Lucien won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"So I'm going to stand out…" Karine had reservations about that. If people took notice of her, saw her leave with St. Claire, they might draw the connection then.

"Not so much that it should be a danger to you," Angelic assured her. "But enough that if you were to make an attempt at seducing a man, he would surely take notice."

Karine's blush deepened at the thought, "Oh, I wouldn't think that was possible. After all, I've prided my life on being able to easily go unnoticed even when I am in plain sight."

"See you say that, but at the same time you have both Tirion and Lucien fighting over you," Angelic pointed out.

"There is no fighting going on at all," Karine muttered darkly. "If it weren't for my being as stubborn as I am Tirion would have had me by this point. Lucien, thus far, has been more than willing to just lie down on his back and surrender."

"The two of you are just in a tiff right now, things will work themselves out," Angelic said placing a comforting hand on Karine's shoulder.

Karine laughed half heartedly. "Oh sure, they may work themselves out in the end, but for how long and how far will this fighting progress before it all gets worked out?"

Angelic said nothing so Karine continued her train of thought. "It's been a vicious cycle. There are days where I'm more than happy to be near him, with him, days I very seriously want him, even need him. Then, I don't know, I just, start thinking and… the wrong things come to mind. And I just wonder if I'm not setting myself up to get hurt- and perhaps even worse than those hurts I've suffered in the past. After all, I've never felt so strongly for anyone before. If something goes wrong, if things don't work out, I don't know how I'll get over it. Especially if it's something I've done wrong. And I have certainly done a great many wrongs already…"

"You want to fix things? Start by being proactive. Accept your shortcomings and don't let them control you as you have been allowing them to. Start being proactive by going to complete this contract and doing it with both the grace and confidence I know you have."

Karine very barely contained a grimace. If only it were that simple. To just realize her faults and correct them. No, it wasn't something you could just up and change, but small steps were possible. Maybe if she started to try harder Lucien might too.

XxXxXxXx

"So then, am I being led to believe that you are here alone?" There was a woman who looked to be a little older than even Lucien leaning forward toward him ever so slightly, she looked a little too eager. The man she had clearly come with looked little more than bored. Must be a common habit of hers.

Lucien looked halfway between annoyed and bored out of his mind. He scanned the crowd looking for St. Claire. He was just coming up with a decent reply when he heard a voice comment from just behind him. "Well, he was, but that's only because I was running late."

"You're here," he sounded surprised, yet his reply was convincing enough that he might have expected Karine to show up.

He looked over his shoulder at her and his jaw almost dropped. He had never once seen her wear a dress. He had to admit, she wore this one particularly well. She smiled coyly at him though her eyes glittered mischievously. "Of course, you didn't really think I'd make you come alone to a party?"

"I had been worried," Lucien said with a smile that didn't quite touch his eyes. "I beg your pardon," Lucien continued to the couple he had been previously engaged with, "If you don't mind, I need a moment alone with my-" he faltered momentarily.

"Wife," Karine supplied blithely, as though it were something she reminded him about regularly. "Newlyweds, he still hasn't really grasped the idea."

"Poor thing," the woman muttered looking sullen.

Without a reply Lucien half dragged Karine off to a shadowed corner. He leaned in close so that his lips almost brushed her ear as he spoke. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a whisper.

Karine leaned back about an inch and looked up at Lucien. She was surprised that she didn't hear a trace of anger or annoyance in his tone. When she didn't reply right away though, he practically scowled at her which caused his brow crease. "What is with the bemused expression on your face?" he asked curtly.

"You don't seem like you're mad right now. You don't even seem irritated that I'm here," she said slowly.

Lucien's brow smoothed out though the frown remained in place. He had actually been wondering what it would be like if she were here with him. Not that he could tell her that. "Should I be?"

She blinked up at him her head tilting slightly to the side. "The last time we spoke we were fighting… Or did you forget?"

Insane as it was, he had. "…. Right," he murmured.

That, he thought. Was it even worth fighting about? Tirion? As Lucien gazed down at Karine he was beginning to think Tirion wasn't something to fight about at all.

"Anyway," Karine said taking a step back from Lucien sounding businesslike, "Angelic sent me out here to help. She thought I might have an easier time luring away St. Claire than you would."

Dressed like that, Lucien had to agree Angelic was probably right. "Why send me at all then?" He asked himself more than anything else.

"Slip of the mind? Some kind of late burst of clarity after the fact. Who knows?"

"No," Lucien said slowly, "She's much too calculating for that. Even if she doesn't seem that way some times. No one who can perform contracts the way she does just wings it like that. I'm sure she had some reason for it."

"Fail safe?" The words were out of her mouth before she had even registered what they meant.

"Protection in case something goes awry? That's a definite possibility," Lucien said with a nod.

"She probably also wants us to work things out, even if it means she forces us to talk."

"Probably that too. People work better when they're happy. If she thinks this might help I could see her forcing us together in the hopes of us working our differences out."

"She's deluded if she thinks that will work," Karine said with a slight smile.

"Of course," Lucien agreed. "If things are going to work out they will work themselves out."

"That's a stupid theory to hold about any issue. Problems, for the most part, do not work themselves out. People work them out. But issues cannot be forced either. Delicate situations like ours need to be maneuvered carefully. Take your time though, okay?"

"I'm not the problem," he said his eyes narrowing.

There was a terse silence after this. "Probably not," Karine said exhaling loudly. "We need to talk. At length. But whenever we get anywhere close to it, one of us tends not to be in an emotional state that would promote the kind of talk we need to get through."

It didn't help that that conversation was never going to be an easy one to have, Lucien thought bitterly.

"Now's not the time though," Karine continued changing the subject abruptly. "We have a job to do. So I'm going to go and do my thing. I need to find this St. Claire first. So it might take a little while, you do your thing and…. I don't know, keep an eye on me."

Karine could see the muscles in Lucien's jaw tighten as he clenched his teeth together. "What's wrong?" she asked looking surprised.

He'd rather go through the entire crowd systematically killing every last person here than have to sit idly back and watch and wait while Karine had to do it all the work. "I'd rather not have to sit around. I like to keep my hands busy."

Karine smiled, "Yeah I understand that. Waiting is boring."

Lucien scowled unpleasantly and Karine grimaced, "Relax. I'll work quick so we don't have to be here long okay?"

"The wait is not the only problem," he said shortly.

Karine looked him up and down, "Don't worry so much. I'll be fine."

"Just go."

Karine nodded and turned her attention to the rest of the ballroom. It was more crowded than she would have preferred. This really was going to take a while…

XxXxXxXx

Karine was doing her best to look happy and enthusiastic while talking with everyone. In reality she was anything but. Large crowds had always made her uncomfortable. Even more so when anyone's attention was on her; most likely because now a days that meant someone was out to get her.

She took a step back from a small group of people she had been chatting with and almost ran into a man. He was accompanied on either side by a woman. Karine looked up into his eyes and couldn't tell you why she knew that this was the man she was looking for.

"Well hello there," the man said with a voice that was as smooth as silk. "I don't believe we've met before which is unusual. Anyone who was half as attractive as you would have surely caught my attention before now."

Karine forced a smile, "Yes well, I don't get out very often, and I only just moved to the Imperial City after marrying my husband."

The man looked around as though he should already know who Karine was speaking of. "I don't see him around. He must be a fool to let someone like you out of his sight."

Both of the women that had been by his side turned and left, both looked rather annoyed. "You seem to have upset your friends," Karine said dryly.

"They'll survive, besides who wants to talk about them? I'm more interested in you."

Karine had to suppress her urge to roll her eyes. "Well, if you're interested in getting to know me, an exchange of names is not out of the question I believe. My name is Alline Dres'nall, and you are?"

"Fiat St. Claire," St. Claire bowed deeply. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Alline."

"Yes, a pleasure," Karine said trying not to sound dishonest all the while thinking that the pleasure was certainly all his. For now.

They spoke for a while longer before St. Claire finally asked the question that would seal his doom. "Would you like to go out to the garden? It's quieter there, more private."

He was smiling down at Karine, and she returned the smile. "That would be lovely; it is rather stuffy in here at the moment."

XxXxXxXx

Lucien had made himself scarce as he watched Karine work her way through the room. If anyone noticed him now they didn't dare approach him, he looked ready to kill. Even innocuous glances and simple friendly gestures seemed like something more meaningful to him right now.

Lucien managed, rather easily, to master his anger. Until this most recent man. He had, had two women trailing him, but they left when he stopped to talk to Karine. And from the length of their conversation he began to wonder if this was St. Claire.

When the man put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in slightly closer, Lucien assumed he must be asking her something, Lucien bristled. The man ran his hand down her arm before taking her hand and leading her away.

He was sure now, and he knew that without a doubt, he would be the one to kill Fiat St. Claire.

XxXxXxXx

Karine followed behind St. Claire feeling almost bored. Normally leading up to a kill like this she got excited. She was wondering if she should even inform him of what was coming, or if she should just leave him wondering what happened as he die.

His advances were clear and his intentions obvious, but she wasn't afraid of him. She was going to kill him before he could do anything…

The garden was almost entirely deserted because it had been raining lightly around the Imperial City most of the evening. "So," Karine said as they walked, "What about a Mrs. St. Claire?"

St. Claire looked over his shoulder at her clearly amused, "There is no Mrs., I've never found the right woman."

"No single woman can do it for you hmm?"

St. Clair smiled, "I never said that, nor would I ever. I just simply have yet to find a woman who can keep my attention for long."

"Need I remind you that I am a married woman sir?"

"Is that what you want though?" He asked, and Karine let him back her into a wall. "Because marriages are very simple to reverse. I can see to it."

"Are you suggesting killing off my husband?" Karine raised an eyebrow. "You're sure you can so easily do that?"

"I'm a powerful man," he whispered as he leaned in his lips brushing along her neck. "Would you like to give us a try?"

"Would I simply disappear if I was found to be unsatisfactory? Not that I'm at all interested in the offer, I'm just curious."

She picked her foot up and reached for a dagger tied to her calf.

"I wouldn't hurt anyone I had an interest in. Their spouses and loved ones on the other hand, are not safe."

"You don't get told no often do you?" Karine asked quietly.

He opened his mouth to reply but let out a strangled choking sound instead.

Karine felt a moment of both annoyance and elation- she'd had this kill in the bag. But when she saw the look on Lucien's face she couldn't move, she felt pinned in place. She had seen this look on his face before, but never had he looked at her like that. Like he was about to kill her.

"I should have known," he said surprisingly loudly, "I could never trust you. Women like you never change."

He lifted his sword again as a shriek pierced the grounds, "Someone call the guards! He's killed Fiat St. Claire!"

Lucien cast a glance at Karine before taking off.

It took several minutes before Karine's heart slowed to its regular pace. She looked down at Fiat St. Claire but felt nothing. She was still disturbed by the look on Lucien's face when he had spoken to her.

Karine shuddered before taking off. No one would question it; most people would think she was going to be on the run from what appeared to be her deranged husband.

XxXxXxXx

When Karine finally caught up to Lucien he was almost back to Cheydinhal. When she spotted him she had a moment where she hesitated, not sure if she wanted to bother him.

He looked around sensing her presence. He actually smiled at her. Karine looked up at Lucien with wide eyes not sure what to say. Lucien laughed softly. "It's good to know I haven't lost my touch," he sounded amused.

She opened her mouth to say something but anything she might have said got stuck in her throat. She almost choked on her question before closing her mouth. "In all the time I've known you, I have never seen you look at me like that," Lucien said. "You've never looked afraid of me once, not even when I was angry with you."

"You've never scared me before," Karine said her voice a barely audible whisper her eyes dropped to the ground. "You didn't just sound like you were prepared to kill me, you looked like it too."

Lucien's eyes narrowed as though he were insulted by this, "I would never hurt you. That look had nothing to do with you or anything you had done. It was entirely about St. Claire. Besides, I'm sure you could even tell it was just for show. Drawing away anyone's attention."

"I guessed as much but… " She looked up at Lucien again. "Like I said, I've never seen you look at me like that before."

Lucien patted Karine gently on the head. "You never need to be afraid of me, I could never hurt you, even if Sithis himself ordered me to."

* * *

Shadow: So yeah, it's been a while as I'm sure some

of you have noticed. My life has been insane

lately. What'cha gonna do though?


End file.
